Mac Taylor in New York
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: ON HIATUS! Mac came from Chicago to go to New York with his mother to start senior year of high school. He makes friends instantly and lots of things happen. friendship, family and romance is all that's needed. SMacked FA DL AK Hawkes and Aiden
1. New Beginning

**Mac Taylor in New York**

**Summary: Mac Taylor came from Chicago to go to New York with his mother to start high school. He makes friends instantly and a lot of things happen. friendship, family and romance is all that is needed. With some enemies. SMacked, FA, DL, Hawkes, Aiden, Adam**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, if I did, Stella and Mac woulda been together a long time ago**

**New Beginning**

"You ready for your first day of high school?" his mom asked, when she pulls up to his school.

"Not really, but I can deal with it."

"Your father would be proud of you."

"I can't believe he's been gone for five years mom."

"Me either son," she gave him a small hug. "Just be safe."

"You too mom. I still worry about you, you know."

"Of course, now go be a good boy," she kissed his cheek, and he nodded and left the car. His mom waited until he got himself inside.

Mac headed to his locker so he can put his books and stuff in it.

"Hey locker buddy," a boy with blue eyes grinned as he opened his locker.

"Hi," Mac nods.

"You new to the city? I never seen you before."

"I moved here last week from Chicago."

"Well I'm Don Flack."

"Mac Taylor."

"Well it was nice meeting you Taylor. Where's your first class?"

"Biology."

"Me too. Locker and class buddies, huh?"

"I guess. You mind showing me where this class is at?"

"Sure Mac," Don closes his locker and then led the way to class.

Once they got there, most of the class was there.

"It's time you met all my friends," Don states as he walked up to his group.

"Hey Donny boy. You have a good summer?"

"Of course I did. I saw you atleast once a week Mess."

"For our basketball game. So Donny, who's your friend?"

"This is Mac Taylor from Chicago."

"Well nice meeting you Mac. I'm Danny Messer," he shook his hand.

"Here's everyone else Mac. Aiden Burn, Adam Ross, Jess Angell, Lindsay Monroe, Sheldon Hawkes, and Stella Bonasera isn't here yet."

"Nice meeting you all," Mac nods.

"We've all known each other since seventh grade. Been through a lot together, but it is worth it. Friends through thick and thin."

"Sorry I'm late," a curly haired girl came up to the group.

"Oh hey Stell, we were getting worried."

"It's okay, but guess what?"

"What?" the girls asked.

"This summer, I got my own apartment."

"OMG, that's great. We having a house warming party?"

"Yeah," Don nods.

"Yep, this Friday after school all of you are invited."

"Cool. So how did you get this apartment?"

"My foster parents let me have one. They live three rooms away from me."

"Cool. I can bring beer right?" Danny asked.

"And how do you expect to get beer Messer?"

Danny shrugs, "It wouldn't be a party without it."

"Sorry Danny, but no liquor at my place."

"Awww, what kind of party is that?"

"We don't need beer to have fun," the girls told Danny.

"I guess I'm out numbered," he frowns.

"Okay, so now that that's situated. I see a new person over here."

"Oh yeah. Stella this is Mac Taylor. He moved here from Chicago."

"Nice meeting you Mac Taylor," Stella shook his hand.

The bell had finally rung for school to start. The teacher started talking about how important science was, and went on to what they were going to be doing this school year.

Next class for Mac was gym. Stella was the only one who had that class with him from the group. The coach told the team to walk around the track for today. Stella went walking with Mac.

"So Mac, how was Chicago?"

"Good. Heard New York pizza is better than Chicago's."

"New York Pizza is some amazing food."

"I might go try some."

"Well usually after first day of school we all go eat some pizza at Sullivan's."

"You guys will actually let me tag along?"

"Yeah," Stella nods. "We like hanging with people."

"Are they your only friends?"

"Pretty much. There are some people we don't get ourselves involved with."

"Such as?"

"Aubrey Hunter, Brendan Walsh, and Peyton Driscoll."

"You mean the Peyton that was in our biology class?"

"Yeah."

"She seemed okay to me."

"Trust me after knowing her since middle school you learned not to love her."

"Okay. Anyone else I need to look out for?"

"Oh yeah, Frankie Mala."

"Who's Frankie Mala?"

"He was my boyfriend at one point. Every other guy I even talked to, he wouldn't let me. So I broke up with him. And he's just bad news."

"Well, that's probably why I don't want to go out with any one."

"You seem like a cool guy to me."

"Thanks," Mac grins. "So, you don't go out with any one either?"

"Ever since Frankie, no. But Brendon has been trying. I'd prefer to wait until I know a guy's really the right one."

"Makes sense. So you aren't dating Don then?"

"Me dating Don," Stella laughs. "That's funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"He's like a brother to me. Plus, he likes Jess anyways, he just doesn't want to admit it."

"Well since I don't know you guys well, why don't you tell me about them all?"

"Okay, let's start with Danny Messer..." Stella tells Mac about her friends and got finished before third period started.

* * *

_**So how was the intro more to come stay tuned for more... and if you want more review :) and this is a high school csi ny story im going to finish**_


	2. Hanging At Sullivan's

_thanks for the reviews... and hope its okay updating this story back to back in two days_

**_Hanging At Sullivan's_**

The rest of the school day went well, for Mac. He called his mom telling her he was going to hang out with some friends he made. She told him to be home by eight.

"So Big Mac. How'd you enjoy the rest of your day?" Danny asked.

"It was good."

"The first week usually is. But trust me you'll be wishing it was summer time."

"Never was really fond of summer. Didn't have any friends to hang out with."

"Well here in New York that will change."

"Especially if you're friends with us," Don grinned, patting Mac's back.

"Anybody want to play some pool before we start eating?" Hawkes suggested.

"I'm out," Danny pouts. "Especially if I have to play against Lindsay."

"Not my fault you suck at pool Danny," Lindsay smirks.

"Nobody can beat Lindsay, that's like impossible," Adam chuckled.

"I know, we should play boys against girls."

"Good idea," Lindsay nods.

"Best out of three games?" Danny asked.

"Sounds good to me... but there is an extra guy," Hawkes tells them.

"I don't have to play," Mac shrugs.

"You guys can rotate so you all can play at least once."

"Is this why your the brains of this group Stell?" Don shook his head.

"Heck yes, so let's go play some pool," Stella grinned and the group went to where the pool tables were.

The girls shared a pool stick and the guys shared one. Stella chalked up her stick.

"Ready to get your butts whipped?"

"That's your pep talk Stell?"

"Just break up the balls, before I break yours."

"Bonasera is getting feisty everybody," Don laughs, and broke up the balls, getting no balls in.

"Let me show you how it's really done Flack," Stella grins, and got a ball in the side pocket. "Your up next Monroe," she handed her friend the stick.

Soon the first game was over, and the girls won. The guys rotated and Hawkes got out and Mac replaced him.

"Can you play pool good enough Taylor?"

Mac shrugs, "This isn't my kind of game."

"Well just try and show us girls how it's done."

"You can do it Big Mac," Danny patted his friends back.

"Okay we break first since we won. I'm giving the task to Miss Lindsay Monroe."

"Yes, prepare to be amazed," Lindsay smirked, putting some chalk on the stick placing down the cue ball and hitting the grouped up pool balls. "And that's how it's done. Beat that Messer."

"I will," he grinned. He chalked up his stick and hit a ball in. "Your turn Mac."

He got two balls in with one shot.

"DANG! Big Mac is actually good."

"Hey Messer. You want to make a bet?"

"Sure Lindsay. What will it be?"

"If you lose this round, you'll have to give us 10 dollars each."

"And if you girls lose, you have to kiss me."

"Are you sure this is how you want our first kiss?"

"So, is this a deal?"

"Oh, it's a deal, your on Mr. Messer."

It was almost the end of the game, someone had to get the 8 ball in.

"Good luck Miss Monroe at getting this ball in."

"Won't be a problem at all," she points her stick at the cue ball, and pushed the ball. The black ball barely moved and the cue ball went in the hole.

"Well Lindsay looks like your team is going to lose. Hope your ready to kiss me," he smirked.

He got the cue ball situated and aimed it at the black ball. He hit it and the black ball went into the pocket.

"YES!" Danny shouts. "We won."

"Congratulations," Lindsay nods.

"Now you have to kiss me Miss Monroe."

"Are you sure your ready for this Messer."

"Are you?" he asked.

"Just kiss already for crying out loud," Don grunts, giving Danny a small shove.

Lindsay smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought her lips to his and kissed Danny. He started kissing back and the team whistled. They both pull back.

"You know how long I've been waiting for that to happen?" Lindsay asked him, out of breath.

"For quite some time apparently," Danny smiled, and kissed her again.

"Okay, now you guys can get a room," Jess teases.

"Your just jealous because I'm not kissing you."

"That Don Flack, is only in your dreams."

"Sure," he grins, rolling his eyes.

"Told you Mac," Stella smiles.

"I said I believed you."

"You are all dorks," Adam laughed.

"Coming from the biggest dork of all?" Don asked.

"I'm not a dork."

"I actually agree with Don on this one," Hawkes nods.

"Fine. You believe me don't you Aiden."

"You are a dork, just a nice, cute one."

"Thanks," Adam blushed.

"Can we go eat now. I'm starving," Danny moans.

They go to order pizza and then sit back down at their table. Danny was holding onto Lindsay's hand, her head on his shoulder.

"You guys are too cute," Stella smiled.

"I try," Danny smirks.

"So you guys official now?" Don asked. "You've been going around the truth for years."

"I just happen to like Lindsay, there Don. And not just for her beauty."

"What, for her kissing too?" he laughed.

"Oh, your just jealous Flack."

"Me jealous. There is no such thing."

"You guys are crazy," Mac shook his head.

"Oh trust me Mac, it's just going to get better," Stella grins, patting his arm.

Mac looked at Stella and the group and smiled. He was going to fit in just fine.

* * *

_**Okay, so hope you enjoyed that, more to come as long as people review and keep this muse alive. I'll only update this story on weekends and my other stories on weekdays.**_


	3. Housewarming Party

_**Housewarming Party**_

The first week went fine, it was now Friday. Mac fit in just fine with the group. Stella was at her apartment with Jess. Their friends would be coming over shortly.

"So Stell. What's been going on in your life?"

"Besides living in my own place, nothing."

"Don't like any one this year?"

"No."

"Not even a guy that goes by the name Mac Taylor?"

"What? No. I don't like Mac more than a friend," Stella stated trying to hide a smile, which Jess caught her on.

"Ha, you do like him."

"I never said that."

"Your reaction tells me otherwise. Just ask him out. You guys look cute together."

"I barely know him."

"You know him more than any of us. Do it before I do?"

"He said he wasn't looking for anybody."

"Once you ask him, how could he possibly say no?"

"Jess. I'm done talking about this."

"Fine," Jess pouted, and a knock was finally heard on the door. Jess went to go open it and it was Don. "Hey Don. Guess what?"

"Your finally going to admit to me that you like me?"

"That's not even close. Stella likes Mac."

"Ok-ay. Good for her."

"You suck you know that."

"I'm not a girl, you really think I care who you females like?"

"You would be more appreciative if it was about someone who liked you."

"So?" Don shrugs.

"No wonder why your single."

"Just waiting for you to go out with me."

"Ain't gonna happen Don," Jess shook her head and walked away. A few minutes later all Stella's friends came.

Stella was sitting on the recliner, Danny and Lindsay on the love seat. Aiden, Adam and Hawkes on the three seater couch. Don sitting on an arm, and Mac on the other. Jess was sitting on a stool.

"So what are we going to play?" Jess asked, getting bored after a few quiet minutes.

"Spin the bottle," Danny answers.

"Truth or dare," Lindsay says.

"Strip poker?" Don asked with a smile, looking at Jess.

"No Don. We are not playing strip poker."

"Would Twister suit you better."

"Don, you can't tell us any more ideas you have."

"Party pooper," Don grunts.

"Let's just play truth or dare," Stella told her friends.

"Alright Stella, you get to pick first then."

"Okay," Stella smirks. "Mine's for you Jess. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you really feel about Don?"

"He's... um a nice guy, but can be annoying at times. He's sweet too."

"Okay. Your turn," Stella nods to her friend.

"Okay this one is for Mac. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Since you moved to New York is there anyone you like or think you would ever consider dating?"

"Yes, there is one."

"Can I ask who?"

Mac smirked, "No. But it is a girl."

"I would hope so. Okay Mr. Taylor, who's your victim?"

"Adam. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you so nervous around women?"

"Only certain ones, because I wouldn't want to be rejected. That's why I never ask any girl to go out with me. Okay so um.., I pick Aiden."

"Dare."

"Um... okay I dare you to... tell me who you like out of this group."

"I have to admit that I like all you guys, but in different ways."

"Okay."

The game went on and on until Don asked Stella truth or dare. She chose truth.

"Is there anyone in this room you have ever thought about kissing?"

"Yes. And it is a guy."

"That's all I get. That's no fun," Don sighs.

"Anyways, now that that's over with any one want a soda or something?"

"Sure, thanks Stella."

"Mac, you want to help me?"

"Sure," he nods and he followed her to the kitchen.

"What's your favorite soda? I got root beer, orange soda, cherry Pepsi and Coke."

"Cherry Pepsi."

"Good choice," Stella nods. "You'll have to thank Jess for bringing some sodas over."

"I sense that there is another reason why you wanted me to come and help."

"Yeah, about your answer to the truth question."

"Oh, well, yeah there is someone I like. But I don't know if she likes me."

"It's not Peyton is it?"

"No, but you know her."

"Will you tell me?" she asked and he shook her head.

"You wouldn't tell me who you would kiss if I asked, right?"

"I guess not," Stella shrugs.

"But just to give you a hint, it's someone in this apartment."

"Good to know," Stella nods. "Do you think you know who I would want to kiss?"

"Yes."

"Then you going to tell me who you think?"

Mac nods, "Only one way I will tell you."

"How?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it," he tells her softly, she finally closes her eyes. Before she knew it his arms were around her and their lips touched. Stella started kissing back, wrapping her arms around his neck before pulling back.

"Well Mac, you were right," Stella grins, kissing him once more.

"Let's go back outside before the team gets to wondering."

"This is going to stay between me and you right?"

"For right now," he replies. "You are an great woman. And a good kisser," he winks.

"So are you," she replies, and then they went back into the living room. The whole night the crew never had a clue, about their now secret relationship. Mac not caring he only knew Stella for a week. There was something special about her, that he couldn't put his finger on.


	4. Manic Monday

_**you guys are AMAZING OMFG SOOOOO happy with how this story is going thanks to your guys reviewing :D YAY anyways heres more**_

_**Manic Monday**_

Mac was happy to be going to school. He never talked to Stella the whole weekend so he was anxious. His mom drove him to school.

"You have a good day, okay McCanna."

"I will," he nods and left the car, leaving his mom to shake her head. She would find out why he was so happy after school.

He headed to his locker only to find Stella leaning against it.

"Hey," Stella smiled.

"Hey. How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Good, could have been better."

"I know what you mean," Mac nods, leaning against Don's locker.

"We should do something this weekend, just you and me."

"I think I would like that."

"Okay, well we should head over to class now."

"Yeah, but before we go," he smiles, his lips brushed over hers.

"You never cease to amaze me. Let's go handsome," she grabbed his hand and they headed to class. They then entered the room like nothing was going on between them. Soon class was starting and they had to work on a project, people in groups of threes, the teacher assigned groups. Stella worked with Don and Danny. Mac with Jess and Peyton. Lindsay with Adam and Aiden. And Hawkes with two other people.

"Danny, are you going to put any effort in the project or just look at Lindsay all class?"

"I can do both Bonasera."

Stella shook her head, looking over at Mac's group. Peyton wasn't giving him problems, which was good, hopefully.

The class ended all too soon, which spared Mac some, working with Peyton not a good idea.

Mac and Stella walked together to gym class.

"So, was last class exciting for you?"

"Peyton trying to flirt with me, wasn't fun. I'm glad that class ended."

"Me too," Stella grabbed Mac's hand as they walked around the track in gym.

"This might be my favorite class."

"I wonder why," Stella smirks, kissing Mac's cheek.

"Well isn't that a cute couple," a guys voice is heard behind them.

Stella turned around and saw Frankie.

"Frankie," Stella frowns.

"I give you two a week. Then you'll be begging for me to come back to you. Well that's not happening Bonasera."

"To give you a news flash I won't ever want to take you back."

"Like I said I'll give you a week," Frankie smirked and walked off.

"Feisty Stella indeed," Mac smirked.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Stella smiled. "Now that you met my ex, are there any ex's of yours I have to look out for?"

"I've only had one other girl friend. Her name was Claire Conrad. A few months before I came down here she was pregnant, but it wasn't my child. I only went out with her for like five months before she got pregnant."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's better now, one of the only reasons why I'm glad I left Chicago."

"Why'd you leave Chicago?"

"My mom and me wanted a fresh start."

"Okay."

"But now I'm glad I moved."

"Why's that?"

"I met you," he grinned.

"I'm glad we did meet," Stella admits.

The rest of the day went well. Nobody, not even Jess asked Stella if something was going on between her and Mac. If someone did ask they would tell them the truth. They were doing good without everyone knowing.

At the end of the day Stella walked Mac over to his mom's car.

"I'll call you later tonight, okay?" Mac asked.

Stella nodded, "See you later," she says and walked away.

Mac grinned and entered his mom's car.

"Who was that?" she asked with a smirk.

"Stella Bonasera."

"And with that smile on your face, she's more than a friend?" she asked.

"You can say that," he sighs.

"She's a pretty one Mac."

"Thanks," he grinned.

The rest of the ride was in silence.

"I like seeing you happy," Millie smiled as they entered their apartment.

"I like making you happy."

"Just don't go getting hurt with this one. Remember Claire?"

"Yeah. I even told Stella about her."

"And she didn't back away?"

"No."

"Sounds like a keeper."

"Well she doesn't trust many guys, so I guess I'm lucky that she trusts me enough to date me."

"My little McCanna is growing up," she smiled, patting his cheek. "So, tell me some more about Stella and school," she asked sitting down at the dinner table.

An hour had passed when Mac got done telling his mom about his personal life.

Mac then headed up to his room, taking out his cell phone and calling Stella. She picks up as soon as the phone rings once.

"Hey Stella."

_"Hey Mac."_

"My mom likes you."

_"Does she now?"_

"Yeah. I still like you more though," he grins. "She wants you to come over for dinner one night."

_"Mac you know how we planned to do something this weekend?"_

"Yeah, why?"

_"We won't really have much alone time this weekend."_

"The whole weekend?"

_"Pretty much. Jess kept begging me for a girl's night Friday night."_

"Okay," Mac sighs. "Why the other days?"

_"Well, all of them want to go to the beach on Saturday. We will still be able to see each other, but with everyone else there."_

"And on Sunday?"

_"I got a job interview."_

"Where at?"

_"Waitress at Sullivan's."_

"That sounds cool."

_"Yeah, but if I get this job I'll be working weekends, so we won't be able to... see each other that often."_

"We'll figure something out."

_"Mac. I'm sorry about that."_

"No, it's good I'll see you on Saturday, even if everyone else is there we'll have fun."

_"Yeah. Well when does your mother want me to visit?"_

"Tomorrow, or when ever your free."

_"Well, tell her I'll come over tomorrow."_

"Okay," Mac nods. "So what else do you want to talk about?"

_"I don't know, Jess is trying to call me."_

"So, I'll talk to you later then."

_"Yeah, and again I'm sorry."_

"It's okay, night."

_"Night Mac,"_ Stella replies then both hang up.

Mac ran a hand through his hair. _I just hope this relationship can work out._ He tells himself and then lies down on his bed putting his hands behind his head.

* * *

_**Okay, so was it good? more to come if you guys want... my muse still LOVES YOU ALL who reviewed the last chapter made her and me very happy indeed :)**_

_**and whoever likes Miami CSI or Jesse and Natalia pairing check out my first and maybe only CSI Miami fic, please and thank you :D**_


	5. The Taylor Household

_**The Taylor Household**_

The next school day went well. Mac and Stella had more alone time in gym. They were getting along fine. Nobody saw Stella leave with Mac, which was a good thing.

"You must be Stella. Nice meeting you," Mac's mother states as they got in the car.

"You too Miss Taylor."

"Please just call me Millie."

"Yes, Miss... Millie," Stella nodded.

"I knew I liked her," she smirked.

"You promised you wouldn't make me feel uncomfortable."

"Everything isn't about you McCanna."

Mac shook his head. The rest of the ride was quiet, well Mac didn't say anything else. He was just listening to the women's conversation.

He took a nice sigh once his mom went in the kitchen and started making dinner.

"Your mom's nice Mac."

"She can be a handful at times," Mac states as Stella sat next to him on the couch.

"She just loves you McCanna," Stella smirks.

"Thanks," he grunts.

"Don't be upset. I like the name."

"It was my dad's name. All I know is if I ever get a kid I'm not naming it McCanna."

"I wouldn't want to name a kid after me anyways. Too much confusion. Your name still is cute though."

"Thanks," Mac sighs.

"Just be glad you had someone good to name you after."

"Oh Stella, I forgot about..."

"It's okay, nice to see you worry," she shows him a smile.

"Your too pretty for me," Mac whispers, pushing a curl behind her ear.

"I don't know Mac, your pretty handsome."

"Sure."

"I mean it Mac," Stella sighs, looking in his eyes. She leans in and their lips connected, fitting perfectly. Mac had his hands on her thighs, as she wrapped her arms around Mac's neck. She was fixing to push him down, but Mac regrettably pulled back.

"My mom's in the other room," he frowns.

"Sorry it's hard not to... kiss you," she tells Mac.

"Didn't know I tasted that good."

"You taste amazing," she kissed him below the ear.

There was some silence, when Mac spoke up.

"Stella."

"Yeah?" she asked looking up.

"We should tell them."

"Tell who what?"

"Our friends, I don't want to hide us anymore."

"Giving up already?" she asked.

"I want to be able to hold you whenever I want, and... kiss you. I can't do that anywhere if our friends don't know."

"Want to tell them during the weekend, at the beach."

"How about... tomorrow?" Mac asked.

"You want this?"

Mac nods, "Yeah. I don't like hiding things."

"In all honesty me either."

"Well it's decided, tomorrow it is."

"Yeah," Stella nods in agreement.

There was some more silence until Millie came into the living room.

"You finding this place comfortable?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"What's for dinner?" Mac asked.

"Always hungry aren't you McCanna," she smiles ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek.

"Only with your cooking."

"Stella might want to look out for this boy, he's such a suck up," she laughs.

"Just ignore her," Mac sighs, shaking his head.

"Anyways McCanna if you want to know what I am cooking the kitchen isn't that far away."

"Funny," he smirked. He shook his head and got off the couch heading into the kitchen.

"So my McCanna being good to you?"

"He's great... Millie. I see where he gets it from."

"Your too kind," she smiled. "At least you know how to treat my son."

"Yeah, I heard what his ex Claire did."

"She broke his heart. I never saw my McCanna so sad before, well except when his father died."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt your son."

"I believe you Stella."

"Talking about me some more?" Mac asked as he came back, sitting down next to Stella.

"Just girl talk."

"Well the dinner is done, was taking it out of the oven."

"What a sweet boy," Millie grins, patting her son's cheek. "Now come help me set up the table."

"Sure thing," Mac nods, the three of them head into the kitchen.

"Smells good in here Miss Taylor."

"Why don't you have a seat? We'll take care of you. Is sweet tea fine for a drink?"

"Yeah," Stella nods.

A few minutes later all three are seated comfortably at the table. For dinner they were having meatloaf, mashed potatoes and corn.

"This is amazing."

"Told you my mom can cook," Mac smiles as Stella finished off her plate.

"Would you like some more sweetheart?"

"I'm stuffed Miss Taylor. Thanks for the food."

"Wasn't a problem at all."

"I think I should be heading home though."

"I can take you home."

"You've already done so much for me already," Stella smiles.

"I want to, your a good kid."

"Thanks."

"Just go grab your things and me and McCanna will take you home."

Stella nods and rushed off to gather her school things. Mac helped his mom put the dishes in the sink. Stella had came back soon.

"You kids ready?" Millie asked, keys in hand. Stella nods, and Mac helps carry Stella's bag.

"What a gentleman," she kissed his cheek as they got in the car. Millie asked where she lived and took her home.

She pulls up to her apartment building.

"Don't keep me waiting too long McCanna," Millie winks, as Mac helps Stella exit out of the car.

The walk up to her place was spent talking about how they would tell their friends tomorrow.

"You know how we should let them know?" Mac smirked.

"How?"

"You stand by my locker and I press you up against it and kiss you."

"Or I can do that to you now," Stella winks, pressing Mac up against her front door. She brings his lips to hers.

"Mmm," Mac moans, after a few seconds they pull back. "Your amazing you know that?"

"I do know that. Well I don't want you to keep your mother waiting for long."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, okay?" he asked, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Okay," Stella looks up at Mac. "Night," she kissed him once more.

"Night Stell," Mac kisses her cheek and walked away. Stella watched until he made it in the elevator. Neither could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

_**Okay my other stories I forgot about had CSI Miami on my mind I had this chapter done for a while and didn't post it, here's my sincere apologize Hope you still want to continue reading my other stories AND continue to review.**_


	6. Telling The Team

_thanks for the nice reviews, hope two days back to back is okay with you, here's the next chapter_

_**Telling The Team**_

It was Wednesday, Mac had been searching for Stella not finding her anywhere. When he went back to his locker she was leaning against it.

"I've been looking for you," Mac whispers in her ear, lips on her neck for some seconds.

"How was last night once I left?"

"Felt like I was getting interrogated. She even asked me what my intentions were with you."

"And that happened to be?"

"To be a good boyfriend, and if our relationship got far I would appreciate every moment I have with you."

"Good answer," she smirks, kissing his cheek.

"Your amazing you know that."

"So are you handsome," she winks her hands sliding down towards his butt.

"You ready to tell them today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good," he smiles, placing his forehead on hers.

"I wish I could stand in this place all day."

"Me too," he smiles, pressing her up against the locker. Lips meeting quickly theirs devouring each others.

Stella moans, gripping the hairs on his head keeping his lips in place.

Moments later there was a coughing sound. Mac pulls back regrettably.

"Hey Don," Stella smiled, fixing her hair.

Don was speechless, he looks from Stella to Mac, both looking pink in the face.

"That was something I wasn't planning on walking in on early this morning."

"Sorry," Mac frowns.

"So spill since when did this kissing start happening between you two?"

"Last Friday," Stella gulps.

"When were you planning on telling us?" Don asked, with a smug look on his face.

"Today actually. We kind of got distracted."

"Apparently," Don laughs. "So I'm the first to know?"

"Pretty much."

"Cool, well um... class is about to start so I'll see you guys there," Don nods and walked off.

"Well that was... um..."

"The word your looking for is interesting Mac," she smiled, grabbing his hand.

"I guess," Mac smiles, slightly. "Let's get to class then."

Stella nods and they walked together, entering holding hands this time.

"Well look who wants to arrive, the little liplockers. Literally," Danny teased.

"I told you not to say anything yet," Don hits him against the head.

"So you're together?" Adam asked, hands in his pockets. They both nod. "Well congrats Mac, she's a great girl."

"Yeah congrats man, your a better match for her than Frankie ever was," Hawkes frowned as he mentioned his name.

"Yeah, congrats to you both," Lindsay and Aiden finally spoke up.

"Thanks for your guys' support," Stella grins.

"Thanks for telling us," Jess grunts.

"Okay class..." the substitute teacher called out, before Stella could start. "If every one could take their seats."

Everybody sits down. "Your teacher wants you guys to work in pairs and using a 8 by 11 inch sheet of paper to draw a model of the Water Cycle. He wanted to give you something easy, because he knew you guys wouldn't do much work. Let me take roll and you can get in your pairs."

As soon as they got finished everyone paired up. Of course the couples with each other. Aiden worked with Adam. Jess and Don with each other. Hawkes worked with his usual science lab partner.

"What's your problem?" Don asked Jess, causing her to look up.

"My so called best friend used to be able to tell me everything."

"Your really upset with that. And here I thought you were more mature than that."

"Let's just get to work," Jess frowned, shaking her head.

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" Stella sighs. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault, we both agreed to keep us a secret for a little while," Mac took Stella's hand in his. "And it's not like we told everyone before her, Don just saw us first."

"We're best friends, I'm supposed to tell her everything. Right when it happens, I'm a horrible friend."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Stell. She still cares about you."

"Yeah right. Not after this," she frowns, her eyes getting watery.

"Everything is going to be fine," Mac states, rubbing Stella's back.

"Your a good boyfriend, you know that," she wipes her eyes before tears fell.

"I don't even try to be," he smirks.

"Well your pretty good for not trying," she smirks.

"Now there's that smile that I came to like," he grins, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Mac."

"I'm here to help _you _out. Jess will be fine by the end of class."

"I sure hope so," she sighed, and they got started on their work.

The hour passing all too quickly. Once the bell rung everyone slowly headed out the class.

"Jess just talk to Stella."

"No, but you can tell her girls night is cancelled, she can spend time with her _boyfriend _instead," she growled and walked out of the class.

Mac and Stella walked over to Don.

"I apologize for the way Jess is acting. It's my fault, and she wants to cancel girls night."

"And here I thought things would get better," she sighs looking at Mac.

"They will by the end of the day. I'll talk to her in second."

"Thanks for your help Don," Stella nods, walking away. Mac rushed after her.

"Stella!" he shouts finally catching up. "I don't want this to cause a strain between us."

"I'm sorry," she gave her head a shake, "Everything is just a little off today."

"Well I'm here to help," he nods, grabbing her hand after kissing her cheek as they walked to class.

* * *

**_Sorry for tension between Jess and Stella, but it HAD TO be done, someone had to be upset about something, not going to be too cheery every chapter. But PLEASE feel free to review ;)_**


	7. Friday Night

_**Friday Night**_

Jess hadn't talked to Stella pretty much at all the rest of the week.

"She's just being extremely stubborn Stella," Don frowns at the end of the day.

"No need to be sorry. I'll be fine."

"I hope so," Don nods. "I'll let you two go then."

"Actually I was thinking we could go to Sullivan's with you."

"Just no making out in my car," he winks, patting Mac's back.

"We can do that," Mac nods.

"Good," Don got in the front seat and they got in the back. As soon as he started up the car, he looked in the mirror to see them not making out. "And just because my eyes are on the road doesn't mean I can't see you two."

"We're going to behave, we promise," Mac nods.

Don just shook his head and drove them to Sullivan's within ten minutes.

"Hey guys," Danny greets, his arm around Lindsay.

"Good to see you guys are still enjoying each other."

"Thanks Donny," Danny smirks.

"How are you doing Stella?" Adam asked.

"Better actually. I have all you guys and an amazing boyfriend," Stella smiles, kissing Mac's cheek.

"Nice," Hawkes smiled, as they all took a seat.

"So when's the food coming?" Danny asked.

"We just got here chill," Don shook his head. "Anyways, as I was going to say before I got rudely interrupted. Tomorrow it is supposed to rain all day, so I think our trip to the beach will be put on delay for a little while."

"That's alright by me," Danny winks, kissing Lindsay.

"Don't get your hopes up too high," Lindsay laughed.

"What are you two going to do?" Danny directs to the other couple

Mac shrugs.

"Celebrate our one week," Stella smiles.

"It's been only one week," Mac teases.

"Smart ass."

"But I'm your smart ass," he grins.

"Not any longer if you keep that up."

"You love my ass. You wouldn't."

"You wanna bet?"

"Okay... guys, all of us are still here," Don coughs.

"Their worse than us," Lindsay laughs.

"Are you sure about that Monroe?" Danny winks.

"You guys are crazy."

"Your just single Aiden, that's why you think that."

"Can I slap him Linds?"

"Be my guest," she shrugs.

"Thanks," Aiden smiled, hitting his arm.

"Hey that hurt, worse than Lindsay's punches."

"You guys are crazy," Adam smiled.

"See Adam gets my point."

"Because you are always right," Adam blushed.

"Thanks for caring," Aiden replies, kissing his cheek.

"Wiat, did you just..."

"Your too cute Adam."

"Thanks," he grinned.

"Okay stop with the mushy crap now."

"Just because your woman don't like you in that way, doesn't mean you have to get mean."

"Nice argument Danny," Don sighed. "She's been acting stubborn lately anyways."

"Well now that's about to change," Jess had made herself known.

"Nice of you to show up."

"Stella... can I um, talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Stella nods and got up. Jess took her to the bathroom.

"I want to apologize of the way I have been acting almost all week."

"Okay."

"It's just that, we used to tell each other everything so I was pissed you didn't tell me that you and Mac were dating."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing. I never even congratulated you two because I was mad you didn't tell me sooner. It took me a while to notice, that I can't live without my best friend by my side. I love you Stella," Jess finishes with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Jess," Stella smiled, and pulled her friend into a hug. "I won't hide nothing from you ever again."

"Me either," Jess smiled, letting go of her grasp on Stella.

"Want to go back outside?"

"Yeah, as the best friends we're supposed to be."

Stella nods, and grabbed her friend's hand. They went back out sitting next to each other.

"Now that's a sight I like to see," Don smiled.

"Me too," Mac smiles, pulling Stella close, kissing the top of her head.

"That's too cute, and congrats, sorry it was delayed."

"It's fine Jess. I'm just glad to see Stella really happy again."

"You guys are too great," Stella smiles.

"Glad we are all friends again," Hawkes states.

"Yeah, what a relief. Can we eat now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank God."

Soon everyone had gotten food, they enjoyed their meal, and just hanging with each other. All good friends, just how it was supposed to be. Adam and Aiden were the first ones to leave, since they both had jobs to get to.

"Well this was very fun you guys, me and Lindsay should get going. We got to get to our movie."

"Oh yeah, come on Danny," Lindsay smiles after giving her friends hugs and they left.

"I have me some colleges to look at online. I'll catch all you guys later," Hawkes says his goodbye and left.

"So, it's just us four," Don smiles.

"Actually me and Stella are fixing to leave. My mom is picking us up," Mac tells his friend.

"Oh, you guys are party poopers."

"Leave them alone."

"Are you going to make me Jess?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Anyways, we're going to wait outside. Talk to you guys later."

"Okay, I'll just challenge Jess to a friendly game of darts."

"Your on Donald," she teases. The couple just shaking their heads and going outside, taking a seat on the bench.

"Don't you just love our friends."

"They are something."

"I'm your favorite out of us all, right?"

"Of course," he leans in for a kiss. Stella wrapped her arms around his neck, starting to devour his lips, for a minute, both not wanting to get caught. Stella just laid her head on Mac's shoulder until Millie arrived.

**_

* * *

_**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, enjoying the story and will enjoy everything else I write in this story. A review of ANY kind will be appreciated by my muse Please and thank you in advance.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

_hope you guys are still enjoying this story..._

_**The Truth Comes Out**_

Millie picked up Mac sooner than they thought.

"You guys have a good time?" Millie asked as they got in the car.

"Couldn't have gotten any better," Stella smirks.

"You being a good gentleman McCanna?"

"Yeah. How was your day?"

"Good. Missed my little McCanna though."

"You make me go to school. It's not my fault."

"Isn't my son such a smart ass?" she asked Stella.

The drive to the Taylor's place was filled with friendly banter between Mac and his mother, Stella liked seeing a funny side of Mac.

Mac was relieved when they head got home.

"I'm going to take a shower, and leave you two kids alone. Be nice to her though," Millie patted Mac's cheek and left.

"Don't you just love my mother?"

"She's great Mac. You should be glad you still have her."

"I am. She just embarrasses me too much."

"She cares about you, just like I do."

"So, what plans do we have for tomorrow?"

Stella shrugs. "Hanging with my boyfriend that's all I know."

"He's a lucky guy."

"Very lucky," she smiles kissing him right below his ear.

"I still taste good?"

She pulls back looking in his eyes, "Always do."

"Good," Mac smirked. "I like making out with you," he whispers in her ear, sending kisses down her neck.

"Me too," Stella grins, pushing him down on the couch, propping herself on his waist. Mac pulled her down, lips connecting in a heated passion.

"You sure we've been only going out for one week?" Mac asked a few seconds later.

"I'm positive," Stella nods.

"Oh. This has been a very amazing week."

"It has indeed. You know how to make me feel amazing."

"It's because I lo...like you."

"I don't think you should slip up on that word Mac."

"I wasn't meaning to."

"I know you weren't," she kissed his cheek. "I'm just not ready for love yet. I told Frankie I loved him too soon, and then he broke my heart. I'll regret that moment everyday for the rest of my life," she frowned, her eyes getting watery. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Mac pulls her close.

"I know. I'm just a messed up person."

"Don't say that Stella. You are perfect," he tells her kissing the top of her head.

"I don't feel like it. I feel like such a screw up."

"You have friends that love you. There is nothing wrong with you Stella."

"You're just saying that," she gave her head a shake.

"I mean it Stell," he tries to show her a smile. He didn't really like seeing her upset.

"I would probably be better off if I just stayed an orphan all my life. Didn't have to trust anyone or anything."

"You wouldn't have ever met me then."

"I know. There are just too many what if's I think about. Like, what if my mom didn't abandon me, would I be better off?"

"I don't know," Mac shrugs.

"I'm making tonight depressing, maybe I should just go home."

"I don't want you to be alone."

"I'm meant to be alone Mac. My destiny I guess."

"What if your destiny was to meet me?"

"I'm not that lucky Mac, believe me."

"Stella," he frowns, rubbing her arm. "I don't like seeing you upset."

"I wasn't destined to have good luck either," she frowns, the tears finally falling.

Mac wrapped his arm around her, and she dug her face in his neck.

"Stella, everything is going to be okay," he sighs, his hand running through his hair.

"I'm useless. You deserve much better than me."

"I don't deserve anyone if I don't deserve you," he replies, kissing her head.

She released her grip and pulled back. Mac wipes her tears.

"You really mean that?"

"I meant every word," he nods, resting his forehead on hers. "I'm not going to mess this up Stella, believe me. I never want you to leave my life."

"I don't want you leaving mine either."

"Well, that won't be a problem then will it," he placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Thank you Mac," she pulls him close. "That means a lot to me."

"Means a lot to me too," he kissed Stella in her hair.

"Well isn't that just adorable," Millie makes herself known.

"How long have you been standing over there?"

"Long enough," she smiled. "Anyways, you guys hungry I was fixing to cook some food."

"I'm still full from Sullivan's actually Millie."

"Me too Mom."

"All right, dinner for one then," she smiles and went into the kitchen.

"It is getting a little late Mac. I think I should really be heading home."

"What if I don't want you to leave?"

"I'm not going to be gone for long. We have all day tomorrow to be with each other."

"I just don't want to be alone."

"You have your mom with you."

"I know, I just don't want you to leave."

"I guess I have no other choice but to remain here," she smiles, snuggling next to Mac.

"Thanks Stell. I owe you one."

"Okay," she stiffles a yawn, slowly closing her eyes.

Mac was fixing to say something else until he heard soft snoring coming from Stella. He pulls her closer and kissed her cheek.

"Night," he whispers.

* * *

**_Little sappy, but I dont think you guys minded... more to come as long as you leave me a reminder you are still reading this story. Please review it'll mean the world to my muse._**


	9. Halloween Fun

_sorry for this story's delay I'm still enjoying it as I hope you guys are too... oh and this chapter holds a TIME JUMP becuz its Halloween so I decided to fast forward like a month later in this story ENJOY:)_

**_Halloween Fun_**

Don and Messer were putting on Halloween costumes on at the Messer's household.

"You kidding Messer, aren't we a little too old to be dressing up for Halloween?" Don asked, with a grunt.

"Hell no man," Danny shook his head. "Plus, this is for the party Stella is holding."

"You just want to turn Lindsay on."

"Don't be smug asshole."

"You're the one wearing a cowboy costume."

"Shut up, all you are is a Ranger hockey player, and you are mad we have to dress up?"

"Whatever, let's just go to Stella's," Don shook his head and the two friends left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice outfit Linds," Stella smirked when Lindsay arrived to Stella's apartment.

"Glad you like it. I heard Danny was being a cowboy, so why shouldn't I be the cowgirl?"

"I like your hat," Jess grinned coming out of Stella's kitchen wearing a black cat costume.

"Cute," Lindsay smirks. "Why aren't you dressed up yet?"

"Because I didn't feel like it yet."

There was another knock on Stella's front door. Adam was a leprechaun, and Aiden was Snow White.

"Well are you two just adorable," Lindsay laughed.

"You are a cute cowgirl Linds," Adam blushed.

"Stop hitting on my woman Ross," Danny spoke up when him and Don came through the hallway.

"Me-ooww," Don greets Jess. "You look... amazing," he gulps.

"Rangers suck Don," is all she told him.

"Hey don't be dissing the Rangers, you go for the Penguins, who suck by the way."

"I don't even watch hockey so I could care less," Stella smirked, and headed for her bedroom.

"Am I missing the party?" Hawkes asked, finally coming through the door.

"Sherlock Holmes... really Sheldon?" Don asked with a grin.

"I think it fits him well," Jess disagrees.

"So where did Stella go?" Hawkes asked.

"Probably to finally put on her costume."

"I'm surprised Mac wasn't the first one here," Lindsay spoke up.

"I'm here now," Mac made himself known.

"Nice spidey outfit," Danny teased. "Batman is 100 percent cooler than freakin' Spiderman," he shook his head.

"Stella's favorite Superhero is SpiderMan thank you very much."

"She just likes the guy because he has tight pants," Jess grinned.

"Don't forget the upside down kiss," Lindsay inputted.

"Where's Stella?" Mac asked, with a slight frown.

"Putting on her costume."

"What is she going to be?"

"That is classified information Taylor," Jess patted his shoulder.

A few more minutes passed by of just chatting, before Stella finally got out of her bedroom she was dressed up as the Greek Goddess Athena.

"Stella," he grins. "You look, beautiful," Mac stood up, quickly wrapping his arms around her.

"You look pretty handsome yourself there."

"I feel my spidey senses tingling," he smirks.

"Just kiss me already," Stella grins, pulling his lips toward hers, he moans as her tongue slipped past his lips.

"Oh guys... get a room," Jess grunts. "We don't want to see that."

"You got to admit it's cute," Lindsay smiled.

"Then why haven't we kissed yet?" Danny pouts.

"You never asked for one Cowboy."

"I have to ask now? Come here," Danny pulls her close and kissed her. Their kiss lasting shorter than Mac and Stella's.

"You guys aren't done yet?" Jess groans.

Stella finally pulls back from Mac.

"Sorry," Stella looked at her best friend.

"You stopped now. I'll be alright."

"I won't," Mac sighs.

"It'll be okay spidey, they will all be gone soon enough," Stella whispers in her boyfriend's ear.

"Alright," Mac smiles, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Mad all of you guys have someone else," Sheldon sighs.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"Lindsay has Danny, Stella with Mac, Adam and Aiden, you and Don."

"I disagree. I don't have Don as a boyfriend," she told her friend. "I'd rather be single."

"Then why may I ask were you and Flack making out on Friday?" Sheldon crossed his arms.

"We were not!" Don defends himself.

"You guys kissed?" Stella asked. "That's about damn time."

"Thanks Sheldon," Don grunts. "None of you were supposed to find out. It was a one time thing. Never going to happen again. EVER."

"When did you decide this Flack?" Jess grunts.

"After it happened. I know you don't like me in that way, so that kiss was only once."

"That's not true Don, and you know it," she defends. "I love you, you idiot. Always had and... always will," she sighs, walking away into the kitchen. Don followed her.

"You love me?" Don asked.

"More than I should. That kiss was special for me, and if you want it to be the only time, go ahead."

"I just... didn't think you felt the same way. Of course I love you Jess. I want to marry you, and have kids with you Jess. I don't EVER want to be with anyone else," he brings his lips to hers. She pressed him lightly against the fridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, everyone had went home, except Mac and Stella.

"So, we're finally alone," Stella grins, starting to nibble on his neck.

"I need you Stella," Mac moans, he straddled her waist after pushing her down on the couch.

"I need you too Mac," Stella beams. He leans back down to kiss her lips. Her hands slip underneath his shirt.

"You sure you want this?" he asked.

Stella nods, "More than anything."

Soon clothes were thrown everywhere. As they were kissing, he picked her up and brought her to the bedroom, he closed the door with his foot. Being with Stella was all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

_**Okay, yes I planned for this to happen. Please leave a review for thoughts. drama is along the way... say goodbye to complete fluff for a few chapters. If you want more, review me your thoughts :) my muse appreciates it.**_


	10. Report Cards

_glad you guys enjoyed my last chapter to this story heres more_

**_Report Cards_**

All of the group is in their first period biology class. Today would be dreadful for some, because it was report card time, but they had to wait because the teacher wasn't there yet.

"I'm going to fail. I'm so dead meat," Danny moans. "You are so distracting Lindsay."

"You going to blame me Messer?"

"Not completely, most of it is my fault for being lazy. But now I won't be able to join the baseball team."

"You going to finally decide not to be lazy there Mess?" Don asked.

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass?" Jess asked her boyfriend.

He shrugs, "You're the girl that wants to love me instead of some other poor fellow."

"I'm glad we can get along," Adam smirks to Aiden.

"Your too cute to get mad at Adam," Aiden leans in and kissed his cheek.

"I'm too cute to get mad at right Linds?" Danny asked.

"I wouldn't classify you as cute Danny."

"Then what would you classify me as Montana?"

"Hot," Lindsay grins, her cheeks becoming flushed.

"You guys all suck man," Hawkes sighed.

"You'll find someone for you one day Sheldon," Stella pats her friend's back.

"How about your usual lab partner Jade, she talks to you," Mac shrugs.

"I've known her since last year, I don't want to mess things up with what we have."

"Suit yourself then Sheldon," Don interrupts.

"Who asked you?" Hawkes and Mac told him at the same time.

"Who knows, she might want to like you more than a friend," Mac said.

"I'll, um... think about it."

"Good," Stella smiles. And when there was finally silence the door opened and appeared an older looking man with a stack of papers.

"Sir, who may I ask are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to be your teacher for a while my name is Dr. Sid Hammerback. Mr. Tomlinson has some family problems he has to deal with. Anyways I have gotten your report cards, might I say some of you guys might need some more help in your classes. I'm good at teaching every subject, so don't be declined to ask for help."

The students nod. He starts passing out report cards. Every friend had a different reaction.

"A B honor roll once again," Jess beamed.

"How could I possibly get a C in gym?" Stella sighed.

"I got straight C's, again," Aiden shrugs.

"D's and F's? What the hell?" Don curses.

"I got a B?" Hawkes frowned. "This is a first I never got A honor roll."

"Damn it. I didn't get anything higher than a D, I am so dead," Danny grunts, placing his face in his hands.

"I got two C's and the rest are D's. How the freak did that happen?" Lindsay slams her paper on the desk.

"Mine's the same as usual, all um... A's," Adam smiled shortly since everyone else seemed upset.

"I got all A's and a C in gym?" Mac said in shock.

"I really think our teacher has something against us," Stella sighed.

"That's not even fair, we do all our work."

"What we kiss too much in that class?" Stella smirked a little.

"Still doesn't give him a right."

"Congrats on all your guys' good grades," Danny frowned. "I'm not going to be on the sports team, and I'm going to be grounded for life."

"My parents are going to freak out, I never got anything below a C plus before."

"I ALWAYS get straight C's. I hate stupid school."

"We're never going to go on a date ever again. My parents said if I don't keep my grades up, my dad is going to come to school everyday to make sure I do my work."

"I'm glad my parents aren't that strict, but this ruined my perfect GPA," Hawkes sighed.

"Neither are mine, but they're going to be angry when they get this," Don sighs.

"What I don't get is how I got A B honor roll Don, and I helped you do all your work, they still managed to give you bad grades."

"Hell if I know," Don grunts. "Teachers suck."

Soon enough the first period class went fast and so did the rest of the day. Stella had to go to work, so she took Mac along with her, also Jess and Don tagged along. Aiden and Adam went to Central Park for a walk. Hawkes headed home to go take a nap. Danny and Lindsay were the last ones to leave the school, Danny had a vehicle to drive Lindsay and him home.

"I'm going to hate life Danny," Lindsay sighs. "We won't have any alone time anymore, with my father watching my every move."

"We just have to make most of it right now. You know where we should go before heading to our homes," Danny looked over at her girlfriend.

"What?"

He shrugs, "Somewhere private."

"Like where?"

"The car is private," Danny grins.

"Sex in a car Danny, on school property?"

"No crazy, I know the perfect place," he winks, and started up the car. It was about ten minutes later and they came about a parking garage, it was empty and a little dark. "I'll have to be home in twenty minutes."

"That's alright," she nods unbuckling her seatbelt, pulling Danny close and kissing him taking off a clothing item at a time.

* * *

_**Added some DL in here hope its okay, more drama type situations along the way. :D stay tuned and if you want more please review :)**_


	11. Such A Terrific Thursday

_A/N: Lindsay's dad is stricter than what i figured he was on the show... it is AU after all :)_

_i have only been in isolation for my grades once and that was in 7th grade, only thing I could do was listen to music_

**_Such A Terrific Thursday_**

Danny was grounded until he brought his grades up. He lost his driving priviledges and free time on the weekends. Lindsay's parents were mad and her dad took her to school, since he only worked at nights he could stay there all day. Don happened to be on a short leash. He couldn't do much, but he could only hang out with his friends, Friday nights. All the others were okay as far as their grades went.

Lindsay was the first person in the class with her father, not even the teacher was able to stay in the classroom for long.

"Now listen here Missy. You are going to hate it, but once you get your grades up you can have freedom. Senior year is supposed to be enjoyable, but you still need to get work done."

"I understand," Lindsay nods.

"And another thing, I don't want you talking to Messer, he is bad news for you."

"He's a close friend."

"I saw him making out with you on our front door step at almost midnight. Not acceptable."

"I get it."

"Hey Linds," Danny came inside.

"Daniel, Lindsay can't talk to you, your a bad influence for my little girl."

Danny shrugs, "Fine." He sat a few desks behind his usual seat.

"I didn't know this was detention," Stella enters with Mac. "Feels tense in here."

"Miss Bonasera, how have you been doing?" Mr. Monroe nodded.

"Um... good sir," Stella nods.

"And you are?"

"My name's Mac Taylor," Mac looks at the man and then sat down in a desk next to Stella.

Soon the rest of the class filled up. Sid knew the situation for Lindsay and her dad arrangement.

"Thanks for coming in today Mr. Monroe. You'll be of great service," Sid nods and started with notes. The class dragged on forever for Lindsay and Danny, and all of the class for that matter. When people started talking her dad told them to quiet down.

"Why can't you just run detention?" Danny smirked at Lindsay's dad once they started a working period.

"Danny shut up," Don warns his friend. "He already doesn't like you."

"I could care less Flack," Danny grunts. "He needs to get a life, is what he needs to do," he whispered to his friend causing him just to shake his head.

Finally when the bell rang, everyone headed to their next class.

"There was a lot of tension in that class," Stella told Mac walking to gym class grabbing his hand.

"It really did feel like we were in detention."

"I can't help but feel bad for Lindsay."

"Life must be tough for her at home."

"But your mother is too amazing for words," Stella grinned.

"I love her and I couldn't have wished for a better mother. I'm kind of glad that I'm the only child."

"I bet, never think your mom loves another sibling more than you."

"Don't your foster parents have a kid?"

"Yeah they did, it was a boy. They wanted me because they wanted to know how having a girl felt. Glad they kept me around all these years."

"Me too," Mac smirks, stopping and looking at Stella, and then kissing her.

"Mac," she moans, and then pulls back. "As much as I would love to kiss you some more, we should get to gym so we won't get C's again."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile during silent reading in their english class Don and Jess passed notes to each other.

_That's why your failing, you write all these notes._ Jess wrote when Don passed her a paper saying hi.

_We're just reading a book._

_You know what we should have?_

_What would that be Jess?_

_We should have a study party, convince Lindsay's dad to let her go and Danny's parents as well._

_I doubt all of us would get studying done. Stella and Mac will be kissing most of the time. In all honesty I don't see how they got the good grades._

_Maybe because they don't write notes. Do you even know what this story is about?_

_Romeo and Juliet, it's not rocket science Jess. Two people in love and parents won't let them be together._

_Well I love you Don, now get back to reading._

_I'm just glad our day is going good. And I love you too hun :)_

Jess looks up at Don and grins, shaking her head.

"I'll kiss you later," Jess mouths, with a wink.

The day couldn't go fast enough for any of the friends.

"Mr. Monroe," Jess rushes up to Lindsay and her dad. "Me and Stella thought of having a study get together, and we were kind of hoping you could let Lindsay come."

"Just you three?" he asked.

"Yep."

"She can stay until around seven, okay."

"Yeah thanks, we'll get her on the road to success," Jess nods and rushed off.

"So you can go out tomorrow, but only to study. And if I see Messer bringing you home I will personally kick his ass."

"Okay," Lindsay shrugs.

"You are a good girl Linds, just need to get better grades."

* * *

_**Okay so hope it was alright for you guys... I have a new story out as well, it's called All Grown Up wth Lucy Messer and when she turns 18 check it out if you haven't already and leave a review for this story or that one Please nd thank u my muse appreciates it**_


	12. Another Night Together

_thank ALL of you who reviewed last chapter, wasnt expecting but four like always... thanks for the support of this story, this chapter is for all of you :) and I know a few of you wanted more SMacked and it will come halfway towards the end of the chapter... it's mainly Mac's story after all anyways_

_**Another Night Together**_

School ended quickly on Friday, Lindsay's dad took her to Jess' place, since that's where they've decided to study knowing her dad wouldn't let her be with her friends in an apartment with no supervision. Two of Jess' four brothers were home, while the other ones and her dad were working.

"You take care now," Mr. Monroe nodded and then left.

"Well, let's get this party started," Jess grins, bringing her two friends inside.

"Hey Jess," one of her brothers grinned. "Nice seeing you two again."

"We're here to 'study', Don and Mac are coming, along with Danny, hopefully."

"I love that boy Don, he's amazing. Did dad say it was allowed?"

"I asked him yesterday, apparently you don't pay much attention," Jess teases.

"You guys just sit down. And none of you are allowed to have sex while you guys are "studying.'"

"I wouldn't want to while you guys are here."

"Plus my girfriend is coming, and we don't want to be distracted."

"Must be lucky to be 21 living in your dad's house."

"Funny, I'm going to be in my bedroom, bye," he waves and left. Soon Don and Mac had come over.

"Hey handsome," the girls greet their boyfriends, then kissing them.

"I liked that one Jess," Don grins, leaning down and kissing Jess again.

"Stop slobbering in each other's mouths," Lindsay grins. "I really do need to study."

"Fine," Don grunts and they take a seat in the recliner.

Stella and Mac sitting on the love seat. They spend about ten minutes studying and then the two couples got distracted again.

Lindsay sighs, "You guys are hopeless."

"I didn't really have a choice but to come, Jess drug me and Mac into it. We can't even be alone here."

"I'm trying to make the best of it."

"Well you guys don't need to be here that long anyways, with your good grades."

"So we can go?" Mac smirks.

"If you want, but you'll miss out on some fun."

"No mean to sound harsh or anything, but all we are doing is watching you switch slobber," Stella grins.

"Well, we're not holding you back. You can go whenever you want."

"I kind of want to go home," Mac told Stella. "I miss my mom, and I bet she misses you."

"I bet," she grinned. Mac grabbed his girlfriend's hand and they headed to Mac's home.

"Great now I'm the third wheel," Lindsay sighs.

"Danny should be coming soon," Jess grinned, as Don nibbled on her neck.

Don pulls away for a second, "Actually he told me that he couldn't come."

"I would probably get distracted like you two are right now. Even though Don does need to study too."

"You're right Lindsay," Jess nods, scooting over. "You should sit between us so we won't get distracted."

Lindsay smiled, and plopped down on the couch in between the couple.

"Thanks," Don sighed.

"You'll get over it," Jess winks.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well good thing is my mom's not here," Mac smiled, as they sat down on the couch once they arrived to Mac's home.

"Bad thing?"

"I don't know when she's coming home."

"And what do you have in mind to do Taylor?" Stella asked with a smirk.

"I have quite a few things in mind," he replies, pushing a curl behind her ear, slowly lowering his lips on her neck. He started sucking gently, Stella moaning in his grasp.

She gently grabbed the hairs on the back of his head, bringing his lips to hers. It was a passionate kiss, her tongue slowly slipped into his mouth. She lowers Mac on the couch straddling his waist, the kiss got more fiery, tongues moving in a heated passion.

"Maaccc..." Stella moans as his teeth started tugging on her bottom lip, sucking it gently.

"Bedroom?" he asked, lips still attached to hers.

Stella pulls back slightly, "I have a feeling your mom is going to walk through that door any minute."

"Me too," Mac sighs, running a hand through his hair. "It's just that, you taste so good," he mumbles on her neck.

"I try," she laughs.

"Funny," Mac frowns.

"Lighten up Mac."

"I need you so much."

"You mean you want me so much."

"No, I need you Stella. I don't want you leaving ever."

"I don't want to leave either, but I'll have to at some point."

"I meant leave this relationship."

"I wouldn't dream of it Mac," Stella admits, she was fixing to kiss him again once the front door opened and Millie appeared.

"I thought you guys were studying at Jess' house."

"Well that turned into a make out session with Jess and her boyfriend Don," Mac smirks.

"So you guys decided to come here, so you could have some privacy?"

"Kind of," he blushed.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting, and you might want to fix your hair dear," she winks to Stella, and left to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"Told you my mom loved you."

"She's amazing Mac."

"Just like you," he kissed her lips softly.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed and are willing to leave some reviews again which I thank you for from last chapter. I also have a few plans up my sleeves for SMacked drama, but it wouldn't remain for long because they can't be without each other. Of course :)**_


	13. Let The Drama Begin

_sorry for the delay but this story was put on hiatus becuz i forgotten about it sorry and in the time of the update its 2 weeks after halloween_

_**Let The Drama Begin**_

Ever since the week started Stella had been distant from Mac. She never offered him a hello. Mac frowned as he stood by Stella's locker on a Wednesday morning.

Peyton came walking by with Aubrey and Frankie.

"Hey Mac, where's the lovely Stella?" Peyton asked with a smug look.

"She probably dumped him, you're gay as hell you know that Taylor. What you scared her off with your little penis?"

"If she's never satisfied I'll always take you in open arms," Aubrey smiled.

"I personally would take you in open arms too," Peyton winks.

"You two are seriously losing it," Frankie shook his head and walked away.

"He's just jealous. But if she fails to please you, we wouldn't mind having some good sex with you."

"Me and Stella are doing fine thank you."

"Are you sure about that Mac?" Peyton whispered in his ear.

"When's the last time you talked to your precious Bonasera chick?" Aubrey asked.

"It's none of your damn business."

"Someone's getting a little angry, I like it," Peyton placed her hand on his arm.

"You need a nice tough woman in your life Mac, not no two bit girly girl."

"She's more woman then both of you combined."

"Nice comeback Mac," Aubrey shook her head. "If you ever need some company just come find me or Peyton."

The girls both smile and then walk away.

"Mac, what was that about?" Don asked coming up.

"They were trying to hit on me."

"So how's it going with Stella?"

Mac shrugs, "I don't even know, she hasn't talked to me all week, and I want to know why."

"Ever think she was pregnant and didn't know how to tell you."

"Don don't even joke about that."

"I'm just saying when my mom was carrying Samantha she was hiding it and never told my dad until two months into the pregnancy."

"Why would she do that?"

"She didn't want it to be true. All I'm saying is that may be the case."

"But I never slept with..." Mac pauses and remembered that Halloween night.

"We both wanted that to happen, so if she's pregnant why can't she tell me?"

"Because she's probably scared."

"I freakin' love her Don and she knows that."

"Does she really? Have you ever said those words to each other?"

"No because she's not ready."

"Well maybe you should tell her and then she might tell you."

"I've fallen in love with her, but we've been going out for only two months."

"She's a woman Mac, I don't have anything else for you I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Well I'll see you in class," Don pats his back and left.

Mac laid his head on the locker his eyes closing slowly. The bell had rung but there were no signs of Stella. He sighed and headed to Biology.

Once the class started, he couldn't think about anything but Stella, and what Don was saying.

The long, boring class was over he somberly headed to gym. And he had ran into Frankie again.

"Hey Taylor. So your female friend didn't arrive?"

"I won't have a problem beating your ass Frankie."

"Oh are those fighting words Mac," Frankie pushes Mac up against the locker. "Who's the tough guy now bitch?"

"You're the asshole," Mac growls.

"You're the one pinned to the locker bud."

"I don't have time for this," Mac grunts, pushing Frankie off of him.

"I'll get you before this year is over."

Mac shook his head and headed to gym. He frowned when he didn't see Stella. When Stella appeared coming out the bathroom, Mac was anxious to see what's up.

"Hey," she offers Mac as she sat down next to him.

"All I get is a hey?"

"Mac don't. I'm not feeling that well."

"Where were you in first period?" Mac frowned.

"The hospital."

"What happened?" he asked quickly.

"I can't tell you," she shook her head.

"Why not Stell, I care about you."

"I just can't."

"You've been distant from me since Monday, I want to know what's going on with my girlfriend."

Stella frowned, "I'm not telling you Mac, I can't. I don't want anyone to know."

"Fine I can play this game too Stella. I thought we could tell each other everything, but I guess I was wrong. And if your... cheating on me and make a lame ass excuse of going to the hospital, you can just say goodye to us."

"You don't mean that Mac. You know I would never cheat on you."

"I'm not so sure anymore, it's like I don't know you."

Stella was about to say something but the teacher interrupted for the class to go outside and walk around the track. Mac stormed off, and Stella sadly headed outside. Frankie rushed towards Stella.

"Hey baby, are you okay?"

Stella shook her head.

"I heard your boyfriend thought you're cheating on him," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not and never could cheat on him, so why don't you bother someone else?"

"Because I love you Stella, you know I always have. You never gave me a good enough chance."

"I don't want you back."

"Why not we had good times together," Frankie frowned. "The sex was amazing."

"That was only once and I didn't enjoy it."

Mac saw the scene between Stella and Frankie and he rushed over.

"So when you said you weren't cheating on me..."

Stella turned around quickly, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Your hiding something Stella and until your ready to tell me, I guess we're ove..."

"I'm pregnant!" she shouts not wanting Mac to finish his sentence. "I'm pregnant and you can leave me now or whatever," Stella frowned and rushed off for the bathroom.

"Maybe I was wrong Mac, you do know how to please your woman," Frankie smirks.

"Shut up smug bastard," Mac grunted and rushed to the bathroom and try to talk to Stella.

* * *

_**Told you drama was coming... hope this was okay, things will get better between Mac and Stella becuz they were meant to be more to come if my muse remembers this story and my muse is happy with those review**_


	14. Baby Please Don't Go

_okay as promised here's the next chapter was going to wait a day but the reviews came and you want more if the review outcome is good get next chapter later tonight_

_**Baby Please Don't Go**_

"Come on Stella, come back outside!" Mac shouts to Stella who was in the girls bathroom. "I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Too bad you did," Frankie showed up.

"What the hell do you want Mala?"

"Remember I'm getting you back from earlier, and now you've hurt Stella."

"Go away Frankie, this doesn't concern you."

"Oh but it does, it can be my child too."

"Like hell. She would never have sex with you."

"But she has sex with you, you actually want me to believe this garbage?"

Stella had finally came out of the bathroom, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey babe," Frankie smirks.

"Frankie go away," she grunts.

"Is it my child?"

"Are you seriously that stupid? I'd never have sex with you."

"You did once before, your hot body sweating on top of mine. Moaning my name as I sucked on..." Frankie smirked.

"Shut up you sick bastard," Mac growls pushing him up against the wall.

"You afraid to hit me."

"Mac let him go, he's not worth it," Stella frowns.

"Yeah listen to your slut."

"You listen to me Frankie you don't call Stella that, I will kick my foot so far up your ass."

"I want to see you try Taylor."

Mac shoves him back into the wall. "Don't tempt me."

"Man with attitude, sexy," he winks, as he pushed Mac off of him. "Your getting a little bit of a hard on Taylor, you know you want some of this." Frankie snickered. "You two have a good day now," he nodded and walked off.

"He really knows how to piss me off."

"He's a sick man Mac, what do you expect?"

"I think we should talk now."

"Mac, it's not worth the trouble," Stella shook her head.

"Your worth everything I got, now your pregnant with a child we created."

"I don't want to be pregnant Mac, don't you understand that."

"I also know you don't want to give up the child. You know how it feels."

"Thanks for shoving that in my face Mac," she frowned.

"Stella..."

"I'm hurt though Mac, you actually thought I was cheating on you."

"I was stupid, confused and terrified."

"Your not the one who has to take care of the child, that's my responsibility."

"I will help in anyway, heck my mother even would."

"We're getting off topic, you didn't trust me and that hurt. I don't even know you anymore."

"Now you know how I felt when you were hiding this pregnancy from me."

"And there you go throwing things in my face again. Mac if loving you is going to be this hard then maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore. Sorry."

"Stella..." Mac starts only to have the bell ring.

"Bye," she sighed and walked away.

"Stella," he frowns. "I messed things up didn't I?" he rushed to get his school stuff and headed to third period.

"Where were you this morning?" Jess asked when they arrived to class.

"Jess... I'm pregnant."

"Really? How... how did Mac take it?"

"I broke up with him."

"WHAT! Why?"

"He keeps throwing things in my face Jess. He's changed."

"So you seriously broke it off with him?"

"I had to Jess. I'm pregnant and Mac doesn't trust me, he thought I was cheating on him."

"Why would he think that?"

"I didn't tell him I was pregnant I didn't want him to know yet. He thought I would lie to him. I can't live like that, Frankie was the same way."

"But Mac's not Frankie."

"You're right, Mac deserves much better than this."

Mac finally headed into the classroom. He sat down at a desk and put his head down.

"Stella," Jess frowns.

"Stella, you decided to come to school," Don half shouted when he entered the room. "You're not locking lips with Mac, that's odd."

"Don," Jess moans.

"I didn't forget about you," he kissed her cheek.

"You guys are perfect for each other," Stella smiles.

"Thank you Stell, so what's up Mac's butt?"

"They doesn't want to talk about it okay Don. Please don't pry or worse try to help out," Jess rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Don grunts and sits down.

The rest of the day was pure torment for Mac. Stella didn't want to be bothered in anyway. Once school ended Stella left for home, she needed sleep. Think things through more importantly.

Mac sadly gets in the car once his mom comes.

"McCanna, what's the matter?"

"Can we not talk about it?" Mac begs.

"We'll talk later then."

"Thanks," he frowned, drying his damp cheek.

The ride to the house was spent in silence. When she pulled up to their house, she looked at her son.

"Come on McCanna, let's get inside."

He nods and they go inside. Mac quickly slumps down on the couch, lying down.

"What would you like for dinner sweetheart?"

"Nothing," he frowns, rolling over so he's not facing his mother.

"Guess you'll be ready to talk after you take a nap," she pats her son's arm.

He nods and slowly drifts to sleep.

Meanwhile Stella was at her place, she hated the quiet, so she decided to take a shower. She kept on thinking about the good times her and Mac had in this apartment.

_"Your being stupid about this," Jess told Stella after school. "He cares for you, just because you hit one bump in the road doesn't mean you can't fix it."_

_"I don't want to deal with this right now Jess. Can we just drop it please?"_

_"Fine, maybe you just need to take a nap when you get home. And think things through."_

_"I plan on it," she grunts and headed for home._

"What did I do? I lost the best thing that happened to me... hopefully not for good." Stella sniffs and once she gets done showering she starts to cry as she fell asleep.

* * *

**_Okay that chapter was a little sadder then planned, but now it's gonna get better again and thats a promise, becuz as you can see they can't be without each other... that's the joy of our beloved SMacked_**


	15. Got To Get You Back

_and now here is the getting back together of Mac and Stella with much needed fluff thanks for the reviews :) my muse and me appreciate it and glad you guys didn't give up on this_

**_Got To Get You Back_**

Mac was laying asleep on the couch where he was all night.

"Mac sweetie, you need to get up for school," Millie sighs at her son.

"I don't want to go."

"McCanna Taylor I don't know exactly what happened yesterday, but you're going to school."

"Fine," he sighs and went to get dressed.

"You want breakfast before you go? You didn't eat anything last night."

"I'm fine, I'm just going to walk to school today."

"You better be going to school McCanna."

"I'll go to school, bye mom."

"Bye sweetie, please try to cheer up today," Millie's kissed his son's cheek as he walked to school. The walk wasn't a really long one.

Once Mac gets to school he finds Stella at the lockers talking to Jessica. He was surprised that they were talking, it pained him that she wouldn't do that anymore, is what he falsely reasons.

Jess looks over and sees Mac, she told Stella good luck and then went to find Don. Mac slowly made his way over to Stella. He looked at her when he got things out of his locker.

"Mac," she nods.

"Stella," he nods with a slight grimace.

"Didn't get a chance to fix your hair this morning?" she tries to make him smile.

"Had a long night," he sighs, closing his locker and walking away, only to have Stella grab his hand.

She led him to a quiet place in the hallway.

"I don't want to be late for class," he grunts.

"My night was just as devastating as yours," Stella frowns, leaning up against the wall.

"I can tell," he nods, her eyes were pink, she noticed his warm blue eyes was now a gray blue.

"I'm sorry..." they state at the same time.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Stella sighs. "I hurt you, I was too worried about me being pregnant. You might have thought I was cheating, and it's your fault but it's not. I wasn't telling you everything, I was lost and I, I realized when I got home I lost the best thing that could have possibly happened to me... to us, I wasn't thinking how you would be with all of this. And it pains me that we're not going out anymore. It's all my fault and if you never forgive me I'll understand. I want us to at least be friends again, because Mac I can't possibly live this life without you, I'm carrying your child and I want you to be there for me. I can't do this alone, and I know I have my friends, but you're truely the one I need the most," she finishes with tears finally escaping her eyes.

"Stella," Mac sighs, wiping her wet cheeks. "I can't live my life without you either and of course I'll be there for you and _our _child. I'm not messing this up, I want you in my life forever. But with us I need trust."

Stella nods, "I know that now. Trust means a lot to both of us and I regret not telling you. I can't lose you Mac."

"Well I'm not going anywhere Stella."

"Me either Mac, I don't want to do this ever again. I'm sorry about everything that happened yesterday, I can't live my life without you. I love you Mac Taylor and I'm not messing this up."

"I love you too Stella Bonasera," he replies laying his forehead one hers.

Stella grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He finished filling the gap as their lips touched. It was warm and slow, but sealing that between them there will be a future.

Soon as the bell rang they broke apart, they didn't want to be late for class.

"Ready for the day ahead of us?"

"With you, always," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

Mac grasped Stella's hand and they walked to first period.

As they got there Jess looked at the couple, saw them both holding hands, she gave Mac a smile and a thumbs up to Stella.

Things were back to normal for the most part except for Stella still being pregnant but Mac and all her friends were going to be supportive all the way.

Second period brought a smile to both faces they were both happy like everything should have been. They had to walk around the track like always.

"I have a good idea," Mac smiles as he nods to the tree.

"Funny, but I'm not getting another C in gym."

"You'll change your mind," he winks.

"My boyfriend is so smug," she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I missed those lips, and you," he kissed her hand. "Tree don't sound bad anymore now does it?"

"Making out by a tree that's something that Don and Jess would do."

"But not as hot," he winks. "We made out on the bench before, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Stella smiles. "I can't believe I thought I could possibly live without you."

"I love you and that's all that matter, right?"

"Right," she nods, squeezing Mac's hand softly. "And now we have to talk to your mom."

"Do we have to?"

She nods again, "Yes we do, this is something we can't hide anymore."

"She's going to be mad."

"As long as you are going to help in everyway possible with this... our child, she should be glad she raised such a good man. You'll have nothing to worry about because I'm going to be right next to you."

"And I thank you so much for that," he kissed her cheek. "But what about your foster parents?"

"When I moved into my own place, they told me that I'm old enough to make my own choices, but whatever happens they will be with me every step of the way."

"Just like me," he nodded, causing Stella to grin and catch his lips with hers. The kiss wasn't filled with as much passion as it was planned because they were interrupted by the coach who told them to get back to walking. They had happily complied and enjoyed the rest of their school day to the fullest.

* * *

_**Hope Stella's apology was good for you guys... I had to rewrite that and I rewrote the ending of this chapter... and I'm extremely glad I did. You know they can't be without each other, i have been evil to my SMacked recently but nothing bad like this would happen between them again.**_


	16. Telling Millie Taylor

_thanks for the reviews and glad you guys are still reading this story the chapter was hard to get just right, but i kno you guys will enjoy :)_

_**Telling Millie Taylor**_

When the school day ended, Mac got very nervous, in all honesty he didn't want to tell his mom, but if she knew sooner she wouldn't kill him for taking his time to tell her.

"I told my mom I'm walking home from school."

"I'll tag along."

"Maybe I should do this by myself Stell."

"Why? I'm sticking with you until I die."

"Which I hope is nowhere soon."

"Come on handsome let's go talk to your mom," Stella nods causing Mac to sigh and they started their walk to the Taylor household.

The walk was spent in deep thought, both hoping that Millie wouldn't be too horribly angry.

What seemed like dreadful hours they made it to his house.

"You ready for this?" Stella asked Mac.

"Not completely," he sighs.

"Remember I'll be here."

"When you leave it'll be a problem."

"Don't want to keep her waiting," Stella walked him to the front door. Mac slowly opened the door only to be greated by a smiling Millie.

"Great and she's happy," Mac sighed rubbing his face.

Millie came out of the kitchen, "Oh hey Stella. Good to see you."

"You too Millie," she smiles.

"McCanna you seem deep in thought what happened at school today?"

"We need to talk to you about something," Stella tells her.

"Anything my dear, let's go sit on the couch and you guys can talk to me."

Stella nods and all three go into the living room.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"Well, um... I don't know how to put this," Mac starts.

"I'm pregnant... with Mac's child."

Millie opened her mouth, she looked from Stella to Mac and then Stella's stomach. Mac moaned as he saw his mother frown.

"Are you serious?" Millie asked, upset, dissappointed and a little bit mad.

"We are," Stella frowns.

"Since when?"

"I just found out yesterday."

"I meant when you two started having sex."

Stella looks at Mac who barely said anything.

"On Halloween was the first time, we never had um... sex since."

"I would hope not. McCanna Taylor, have I been that much of a bad mother? I could have sworn I taught you better, your father would not be proud of you right now. And Stella how could you have let this happen, it's your body and I thought you out of any girl would know how to protect it."

"We both wanted this mom," Mac cuts in.

"What to have a child? You guys aren't even out of high school yet. I'm very dissappointed in both of you. I for one thought that you two would know better. Did you guys even think about using protection?"

"No, because we weren't thinking."

"Of course you weren't McCanna, now you both have to suffer the consequences. This is not how I want to have my first grandchild. Do you know how much responsibility there is for taking care of a child?"

"I do Miss Taylor, I don't want to have a kid, but now I'm going to deal with this. I'm not letting this child go."

"I would hope not Stella, I still believed you knew what you were doing or at least thinking at the time."

"Apparently I wasn't thinking."

"I'm worried about your health being pregnant is not a piece of cake."

"I know."

"Now I have a question for you McCanna. Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?"

"I was upset because I thought I messed things up with Stella. She didn't want to be with me anymore. But me and her are together again."

"And you couldn't tell me, now I really do feel like a bad mother."

"You're not a bad mother, we've just made bad choices, but I am going to be with Stella through the whole pregnancy."

"And how about later when the baby is born?"

"I'm going to be there for her. We were kind of thinking you would help some too."

"Oh I'm going to help you with that child, because it's my grandchild and you two are very unexperienced in the taking care of a baby department."

"I appreciate any thing you'll do to help us Miss Taylor."

"It's still hard to believe that you didn't use your brain, both of you. You guys are smart, but in all honesty your decision making isn't the best as of right now."

"I'm sorry Millie," Stella frowns.

"Me too mom. Didn't mean for it to turn out like it did. I know you wanted my first child to be with a woman I love and was married to, and I love Stella more than anything. I know we're not going to be married anytime soon, but I love her a lot and I'm doing anything to help with our child and anything else. I'm never letting her go."

"I would hope not, you guys are going to be stuck with this responsibility for the rest of your lives. Which I hope neither of you will be leaving the other."

"Mom, thanks and next time we will think before we make another decision like this."

"Your a good man McCanna, hate getting mad at you but you need it some times with your thick behind head."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too son, just don't do anything this stupid ever again," she hits the side of his head. "And you too Stella next time think before you do something that'll change your life forever."

"I promise, I don't want another baby for a mighty long time after this."

"It will be a handful, at least you guys seem more committed to each other than Claire was to my son. Be glad I like you Miss Bonasera, you don't want to be on my bad side."

"No ma'am," Stella smiles for the first time they stepped foot in the house.

It was still going to take a long time for Millie to be comfortable with all of this, she would help Stella anyway possible.

* * *

**_This is being posted later than planned but if you dont watch csi ny new episodes anymore you can read this for your void to fill. more to come as long as u review review review_**


	17. This Is The Plan

_wow and thanks wasnt truly especting that many reviews but thanks times a million :D_

_**This Is The Plan**_

Last night was hard for everyone especially Mac and Stella. He stayed with her while her foster parents found out she was pregnant, they were disappointed too but not nearly enough as Millie.

It was now Friday and Mac got to school a little earlier to have more time to talk to Stella, who he told to meet him at school earlier than usual. He found her by her locker.

"Stella," he rushed over to his girlfriend.

"Morning Mac, why'd you want to meet me at school early?"

"I have to talk to you about something."

"You're mom still likes me right?"

"She told me you are like the daughter she never had and if I ever break up with you, she'll have me six feet under quicker then I can say I'm sorry."

"Not if I beat her to it," Stella laughs. "Okay, so where do you want to talk?"

Mac grabbed her hand and took her out front as they sat down on the steps.

"Well I asked her how my dad would have dealt with our situation and she told me he would say for me to do the right thing."

"And what may I ask is the right thing?"

"Stella, will you marry me?"

"Mac, you're not serious, are you?"

"Blame my mom, you know I was born on good family values and that consists of being married before getting a girl pregnant. It'll be best for the child two parents who are commited to one another."

"I would have to agree on that."

"And we love each other right?"

"Of course we do," she smiles. "No one else would know about our marriage would they?"

"No one can know, not even Jess, okay?"

"I love you enough not to do that. Plus I think if everyone knows they'll end up freaking out."

"Couldn't agree more. My mom also told me she'll go find the papers to make this marriage official."

"I can't believe I'm marrying you so soon. It's unbelievable, even though I thought a proposal would be more, but we need to do what's right for the baby. I'm willing to do it because I love you, and now I'm going to love a baby just as much."

"Our baby." Stella nods, grasping Mac's hand.

"So you going to call me Stella Taylor now?"

"It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" he smirks, kissing her cheek. "Just not with other people around."

"So husband what would you like doing for our honeymoon?"

"Stella, there was something else."

"Yes Mac?"

"Also with my mom's marriage idea it would be a good idea to be married and live together right? My mom will help us out, and it would be easier if you were, living under the same... roof as us."

"Is this before or after the baby is born?" Stella asked.

"Mid or near the end of your pregnancy."

"What's going to happen when I start showing?"

"Ugh, mom was right it's hard planning for a baby and stuff," Mac sighs running his hand through his hair.

"Mac, it's okay we have eight months to think about all this. Don't think about it all at once," she grasped his hand rubbing her thumb over the surface.

"You're right. Over thinking isn't going to help us out at all."

"Exactly, but I think it's cute how much your worrying about our child, shows how much you care and how much you love me."

"I love you more than my own life Stella, I'm so glad you're in it."

"So glad you're in mine too," she pulls on his collar, bringing his lips to hers. It was gentle and then they got interrupted by a coughing.

They look up to see Don and Jess smiling.

"And I thought we couldn't keep our hands off each other," Don smiled.

"You are still worse then both of them combined," Jess teased him as his hands squeezed her ass.

"Alright then," Adam and Aiden walked over.

"Nice hair Aiden," Don laughed. "You too Adam, we saw you guys getting freaky in the car, nice man."

All Adam could do was blush.

"Really Adam, on school property and here I thought you were better than that," Hawkes shook his head.

"Well too bad for our quiet time Mac," Stella shook her head.

"Oh I almost forgot, how's the baby doing?" Hawkes asked.

"Fine, nothing really happening yet," she shrugs.

"No hormone trouble?" Don asked her. "If you need some good sex Mac'll be there for you."

"Can we go now?" Mac sighed.

"Sure," Stella nods. "Jess I wish you luck with Don," she smirked and Mac and Stella headed inside the school.

"Now look what you did," Jess slapped her boyfriend's arm.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Everything just like usual," Danny makes himself known.

"Where's your sidekick Messer?"

"She had to use the bathroom."

"Hey nerds," Frankie's voice was heard.

"What do you want you ass?"

"Where's Miss Pregnant Bonasera?"

"None of your business," Don growled.

"It should be because that's supposed to be my child she's holding, not no lame Taylor," he grunts.

"You know what, I'm glad Stella dumped your sorry ass."

"Those are fighting words Flack."

"My dad works for the NYPD I think I know how to kick your ass."

"Don, he's not worth it," Jess told him.

"I know he's not worth anything," Don spat on Frankie's shoe.

"You punk ass," Frankie throws a punch at Don's face, Jess rushing up to her boyfriend.

"What's your problem Mala?" Danny growls, wanting to strangle him, but he had to restrain.

"You should all just rot in hell."

"You should you big ass jerk," Adam butted in.

"Well if it isn't little twerp trying to protect his friends. Like I'm scared," he pushes him into Aiden's arms. "Bye bye for now," Frankie snickered and walked away.

"Bastard," Hawkes mumbled.

"We're going to get him by the end of the year," Don grunts, rubbing his face.

* * *

_**And here comes more drama, but none between Mac and Stella well nothing that'll tear them apart. Frankie has always been an ass so it was easy making him that way. Hope you guys are still enjoying it and want more :) next chapter is doing a time jump to winter break which includes a Smacked Christmas**_


	18. A Time of Pain and Joy

_sorry for the long delay hope you guys are still reading and to clarify what happened in this fic the first two paragraphs explains most of it_

_**A Time of Pain and Joy**_

Stella had just recently moved into the Taylor home. Her foster parents also knew Millie's, Mac's and Stella's plan about their foster daughter staying with them while the baby was being developed.

It was now a snowy Christmas morning, Stella had woke up in the guest room Millie set up for her with the help of Mac and Stella of course. She already did so much for them already. Went with them to get their marriage license.

Stella woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. She rubbed her eyes and then went into the kitchen, where she was surprised to see Mac cooking.

"I didn't know you cook."

"It's tradition I always make breakfast for my mom on Christmas, since my dad passed," he frowns when he mentioned his dad.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing we can do about it now though," he sighs and continued making his mom's breakfast.

"But you miss him."

"More than I'd like to admit."

Stella rests her hand on Mac's arm. "You going to be okay Mac?"

He nods, a lump forming in his throat, "I'll manage," he wipes his eyes.

"It'll be okay Mac," she pats his back.

He nods when he took the things off the stove. He turns around with a somber look on his face, and he pulled Stella close.

"I loved him so much," tears finally fell from Mac's eyes. "I never got a chance to tell him that one more time before he died," he lays his head on top of Stella's.

Stella gulps, and she hugs Mac tighter. Moments later he pulls back, nodding to Stella.

"Thanks for the comfort," he smiled slightly kissing right beside her mouth.

"Anything to help."

"I know what would help," he winked pressing her against the fridge, causing Stella to just shake her head.

"Good morning," Millie had made herself known.

Mac jumps slightly and backs away from Stella, "I made you your breakfast."

"Thanks son, it's always so good," she nods, grabbing her plate, sitting down at the table.

Mac and Stella join her, neither of them even hungry for food. Mac intertwined his fingers with Stella's under the table.

"You sleep well Stella?"

"Yes ma'am," she nods, "That bed is comfortable it was hard to get out of it."

"I bet, how about you McCanna you sleep well?"

"Could have been a little better," Mac sighs.

"Mine too," Millie nods. "But let's look on the bright side of today okay McCanna?" she asked patting his arm.

"I can try," Mac smiles slightly.

"So um... what do you guys do on Christmas?" Stella asked.

"Usually stay inside and just bond pretty much," Mac shrugs. "We usually fall asleep around noon."

"Especially me because I need my rest," Millie smiles.

"I can't thank you enough Millie, for inviting me in your home, this has to be my favorite Christmas of my life."

"Glad you feel that way. It's nice to have you here. McCanna is the sweetest."

"What can I say. I love him."

"I love you too Stella," Mac blushes.

"Young love really is something. Just like me and your father. Glad you are here to make McCanna happy Stella."

"It's really good to be here," she smiled, squeezing Mac's hand tightly.

"Well McCanna, what another amazing breakfast. You make me proud. You guys can help do the dishes, and I'll go shower."

"Okay, see you later Millie."

"You too sweetie," Millie nods, kissing Stella's cheek.

Mac smiles once his mom left, leaning against the fridge.

"Mac, are you going to help do the dishes or not? Your washing."

"Fine," he moans, walking over to the sink and started to wash the dishes.

"Now isn't this nice, washing dishes with my husband," she smiles.

"My husband, I like the sound to that. I love my wife."

"She loves you too," Stella smiled, kissing him softly on the lips. She pats his hand. "Now let's finish these dishes so we can relax."

Mac nods and about thirty minutes later they are done and Mac leads Stella to the couch. They sit down and Stella snuggles close to Mac. Mac's hand laying on Stella's stomach.

"Can't believe you have a baby growing inside of you."

"I can't believe it either, and it's ours."

"The conditions could have been better, but we do love each other."

"Very much," she smirks, and kisses Mac gently. "I'm surprised these two months went by quickly."

"Now we have seven more."

"I guess I know what my graduation present is going to be."

"Mine too."

"So, what do you plan on doing after graduation?" Stella asked Mac.

"I want to go in the Marines like my father, but now I have a family I'll have to look over."

"Mac, you can't squash your dreams, just because I'm pregnant with your child."

"So there would be no hard feelings if I did go?"

Stella shrugs, "I don't know, but we have enough time to talk about this. Right now I don't feel like talking about anything," she frowned, snuggling close to Mac.

"I got you a present for Christmas Stell."

"Mac, you didn't have to."

"Oh, but I did," he grinned, digging in his pants pocket. Pulling out a small box.

"Mac, I can't accept this."

"I love you and want you to have it."

Stella eyes filled with tears as she opened it slowly. It was a ring.

"This must have caught a fortune."

"Stella, this was my mom's engagement ring, and we both want you to have it."

"Mac, I don't know what to say," tears fell, Mac took the ring and put it on her ring finger.

"Perfect fit," Mac smiled, wiping her tears. "I love you Stella Bonasera."

"I love you too Mac Taylor," she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her face digging into his chest.

* * *

**_Okay so this ended on a happy note, hope you enjoyed this first SMacked story update of 2011 more in store for this story so review and stay tuned for more... going to try and update this story at least once a week._**


	19. Winter Break is Over

_**Winter Break Is Over**_

It was time to go back to school. Stella had a bad dream about Frankie doing evil something to her and the baby. She woke up in a sweat and rushed to Mac's room, she slammed his door, and climbed in his bed. Mac woke up turning on his light. He saw Stella holding onto him, he saw fear in her eyes.

"Stella what happened?"

"Frankie, bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can sweetheart," he kissed the top of her head and she snuggled in his embrace.

"Thanks," she beamed.

"It's not a problem at all Stell. Let's get some sleep," he shut off the light and they fell back asleep.

The light hit hours later, Mac was up but Stella was still asleep.

"Stella, you have to get up. We go to school in an hour," he pokes her side, making her smile.

"Five more minutes, please," she snuggles closer.

"I have no choice do I?"

"Not at all," she mumbles, kissing his chest since Mac sleeps with no shirt on.

"I love you."

"Love you too," her lips nibble right above his heart.

"Stella," he moans, "That feels good."

"Mhm," she smiles pulling back. "I'm awake now."

"So am I," Mac grins, rolling on her holding down her wrists. He leans down to kiss her, her fingers playing with his boxers.

"Your hot in the morning," she smirks.

"You're sexy," he lowers back down, his lips on her neck, sucking on her tender skin.

"Mac..." she moans, pulling his lips back to her mouth. Mac pulls away.

"Morning."

"Good morning," she smiled, pushing Mac off the bed.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Waking me up early," she pouts, sliding off the bed, pulling Mac up. "Now get dressed so we can get to school Mr. Taylor."

Mac pulled her close, kissing Stella's cheek and then letting her go get changed.

An hour later they headed to the school, they saw their group sitting on the steps. Danny sucking Lindsay's neck, Don and Jess making out. Adam and Aiden snuggled together.

"Well if it isn't our active group this morning. Where's Hawkes?" Stella asked.

"I don't think it's any use Stella," Mac whispers behind her.

"I was talking to Jade, you know my lab partner," Hawkes walked up to them.

"Oh," Stella smiled.

"We talked all vacation. I just asked her out. She said yes," Sheldon smiles. Danny ears finally perked up, he removed his lips from Lindsay's neck.

"Well well Sheldon Hawkes finally has a girlfriend?" Danny stood up. "Congrats man. Good day for us all me and Lindsay are off restriction."

Lindsay came by Danny's side, "Congrats Sheldon," Lindsay patted his back.

"Well I'm going to get back to what I was doing with Linds," Danny grabbed his girlfriend's hand and they went inside.

Adam and Aiden walked up to the three. "Don and Jess have been making out for almost ten minutes."

"Why aren't you guys making out then Ross?"

"Me and Adam have just decided to be friends," Aiden told Sheldon.

"Oh, gotcha, well let's get to class."

"Good idea."

"Me and Stella will be there in a second."

They other three nod and head inside. Mac and Stella turn to Jess and Don who were now laying on the steps. Stella walked up to them.

"On school property, seriously?" Stella shouts, causing them to pull back.

"Oh hey Stell, Mac, we didn't see you," Jess blushes fixing her top and her hair.

"You also didn't see anyone leave, did you?" Stella counters.

"The crew was here too?" Don asked.

"You guys should really be heading to class, don't you think?" Frankie's voice was heard.

"What do you want asshole?" Don growled.

"Just wanted to see how the sexy pregnant Stella is doing. You know you'd be better off with me. Only dumb ass Taylor would sleep with you."

"Don't tempt me Mala," Don balled his fist.

"Oh shut up dumbass, I'm talking to the pretty lady," Frankie snarled, and patted Stella's cheek.

"Get your hands off of her."

"This pretty little thing, I think I'd want to keep my hands on this baby," Frankie walked around around and squeezed her ass. "Still tender huh?" he licks his lips. "Your sexy when you're mad. Especially you Mac Taylor, I'd eat you up in an instant." He rubs Mac's arm.

Don growled and wrapped his arm around Frankie's neck, Slowly he collapsed to the floor. Mac tries to hold back but his foot kicked Frankie in the groin.

"That's all you got," Frankie wheezes. "Your bitch is all I want, my tongue on her soft body."

Jess fists were soon balled and she kicked Frankie in the face.

"You little bitch," he growls, holding his nose.

"You've really got to learn how to leave people alone Frankie," Stella looks at the man on the ground. "He's not worth it guys, let's go."

Don and Mac look at Frankie on the ground and then up to their ladies. They nod and then headed inside.

The first period had finally started. When they were set up in groups again, Mac and Stella had to suffer with Peyton.

"I saw you guys beat up Frankie. You guys looked amazing. You could have done a lot more damage Mac, I'm surprised you didn't," her foot rubs up against his leg.

"Um... let's just get back to the lab," Stella rolled her eyes.

"Of course Stella," Peyton throws on a fake smile.

In the middle of class a new girl walked into class, handing the teacher her schedule.

"Pleasure of you joining this wonderful high school. Class I'd like to introduce you to Kendall Novak."

"Wow, she's hot," Adam mumbles, to the blonde. "Please let her be in my group."

"Kendall Novak, you can join this group, Jess, Don and Danny."

"No, darn it," Adam grunts.

The rest of the science class went well and then it was time for second period.

Once the teacher let the class run the track, Stella headed to the bathroom, leaving Mac by himself. He was just walking the track, when he felt Frankie jump up on Mac. Mac fell to the grass. Kendall who was in their class ran up to Mac and Frankie. She pulled Frankie off of Mac.

"What the hell are you doing Frankie?"

"Oh great, your here," Frankie mumbles.

"You guys know each other?"

"He's my step brother," Kendall shook her head, pulling Mac up. Who wiped the grass and dirt off his clothes. "You can leave him on the floor," she smiles and took Mac's arm and brought him back to the track.

"Your related to Frankie?"

"Just by marriage, my mom just married his dad. We lived in Jersey City, I was home schooled. They got married over the winter break."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," she smiled. "You were in my first period, right."

"Mac Taylor," he shook the girls hand.

"Kendall Novak. Your girlfriend is pretty."

"How do you know I have a girlfriend?"

"I saw you guys holding hands in first period, and you kiss when she went to the bathroom."

"Oh," Mac smiled. Stella finally coming back from the bathroom.

"Hey Mac, and Kendall was it?"

Kendall nods, shaking Stella's hand.

"Well I'm Stella Bonasera."

"You're pretty," Kendall smiles. The rest of the class they've got closer, Kendall was a nice girl, and she would probably fit in their group just fine.

* * *

**_Okay so intro to Kendall I was also going to add Jo but sorry I don't like her. Hope you enjoyed and more on the way, stay tuned for more :)_**


	20. Discussing Relations

_thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter_

_**Discussing Relations**_

It was finally lunch, it was a long eventful day.

"I've been waiting for lunch all day," Danny smiles, digging into his lunch food.

"I can't believe you can eat this crap Danny," Don shook his head.

"These tator tots are kick ass."

"I'd have to agree with Danny on that Don," Adam smiled.

"Hey guys, sorry we're later then usual," Stella, Mac and Jess sit down along with Kendall.

"It's not a problem at all."

Adam looks up at the group and his jaw dropped.

"You going to introduce us to her?" Adam asked with a slight blush.

"Aren't you in my science class?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I'm um... Adam Ross."

"Nice to meet you, Kendall Novak," she shook his head. Then she was introduced to everyone else.

"Where are Aiden and Lindsay at?" Stella asked.

Danny shrugs, "Somewhere. So we going to Sullivan's again today? We haven't been there since before winter break," Danny mentions, food in his mouth.

"I think that's a good idea, Stella you're still working there right?" Don asked.

"Actually I um... they let me go, when they found out I was pregnant they wouldn't let me work anymore."

"No discounts?" Danny pouts.

"You going to come tag along Kendall?" Adam asked.

"Um... I don't know I still have a lot of unpacking to do."

"Well why don't we go to your place and have a unpacking party?" he asked.

"That's not a good idea there Adam," Mac patted Adam's shoulder.

"Why not?"

"My um... mom married Frankie's dad," Kendall sighed. "And I know you guys don't like Frankie."

"Really? Um... well then it won't be a good idea. I feel bad for you, related to Frankie and all."

"Me too, I don't know why my mom married his dad, I told her I didn't like it."

"Well if Frankie is anything like his father," Stella starts. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Yeah I heard you dated him Stella, he told me you didn't treat him right, I know that's a downright lie. Your too amazing to not treat him right."

"I like her," Stella smiled, nudging Mac in the side.

"Me too," Adam beamed.

"I think someone's smitten," Mac laughed.

"That's not funny," Adam fake pouts. "You guys are cruel."

"I'll tell you what's cruel," a girl comes up behind the group.

Danny turns around once he heard her voice. "Rikki Sandoval."

"Danny Messer."

"Since when did you come to this school?"

"I just got here. But anyways you know whats cruel?"

"What?"

"That none of you can ever contact me, especially you Daniel. I'd have to say you most definately got hotter."

"You don't stand a chance with me."

"Wanna bet? You'll want me back in a week."

"If I recall I broke up with you because you were cheating on me."

"I never cheated on you Danny, you just assumed that I did."

"Sure, what do you want anyways?"

"I saw you eatting and I've decided to come over and give you my number just in case you misplaced it," she handed him a piece of paper, and whispered in his ear. "And I want to try and get you back," she kissed him below the ear and then walked away.

"Women are crazy," Danny shook his head, shoving the paper in his pocket.

"You're actually keeping the number?" Don asked. "What's wrong with you, don't you remember your girlfriend Linds?"

"Yeah I do, just because her number is in my pocket doesn't mean I'm going to call her, okay? She means nothing to me."

"I hope not, don't you lose Lindsay over something stupid."

"Since when did you turn into my dad Don?" Danny got up and walked away.

"Did I miss something?" Mac asked.

"Danny was dating Rikki all throughout middle school, then she moved and now she's back," Don explains. "Danny was going to marry her one day, but he thought she was cheating on him so that's why he believed she left."

"That sounds a little complicated."

"Oh trust me, their relationship was," Don nods. "I just hope her coming back doesn't screw up his judgment."

"I think Lindsay would be beyond pissed off," Jess shook her head. "I would be too."

"Well good thing you were and will always be my only love," Don smirks.

"I better be," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Danny and Rikki seemed pretty serious, Lindsay was always jealous of their relationship."

"Is that why Lindsay made out with me once?" Adam asked.

"Lindsay made out with you before?" Don asked. "No one has ever told me this before."

"She told me," Stella admits.

"And you couldn't tell us?"

"It wasn't me who had to tell it, it was Lindsay's act and if she wanted to discuss it she would."

"Forget I even said anything, she'll kill me if she knows I told you guys."

"We won't tell on you Adam, we all have to stick together, right?" Stella asked.

"Yeah... I guess."

"Wow Mac you were right this group is very interesting indeed. Well I got to go to the bathroom... um see you guys later, bye Mac," Kendall hugs him slightly and left.

"I think she likes you Mac," Stella shook her head.

"You're kidding right?" Mac asked her.

"I'd actually have to agree with Stella on this one sadly," Adam frowned.

"We are only friends."

"I lost to Mac again," Adam frowned.

"What do you mean again?" Stella inputted.

"I liked you Stella, before Mac came, but I'm happy with you two. I don't want to lose another girl to Mac."

"Trust me Adam, there's nothing going on with us besides friends. She saw me fighting with Frankie and she helped me out that's it."

"I'll talk to her about it," Stella nodded to the two guys.

"And um... what if she likes me?" Mac asked.

"I have this under control, trust me?"

"Of course," Mac nodded and kissed Stella slightly. Stella smiled and then headed towards the bathroom to talk to Kendall.

* * *

_**So um... how was that chapter I'm keeping my promise story is still going strong and this is my first high school/college fic that I'm ACTUALLY going to finish... I'm so proud if I get reviews that'll make me EVEN prouder ;)**_


	21. Boy to Girl and Friend to Friend

_since I like writing this story oh so much I already have a new chapter for you enjoy :)_

_**Boy to Girl and Friend to Friend **_

When Danny left the group he headed into the deserted hallways and saw Lindsay walking with Aiden.

"Where were you girls at?" Danny asked as they stop.

"We had to talk to our guidance counselor."

"About what?"

"Just future plans with what the senior class is going to do."

"Like prom and stuff?" Danny smiled.

"Yeah," Aiden nods. "Well I'll let you two do whatever," she smirks and walked into the cafeteria.

"Guess who I saw walking in the hall," Lindsay leans against the wall.

"Who?"

"Rikki Sandoval."

"Oh yeah, apparently she's back. She came by to see me at lunch."

"She wants you back doesn't she?"

Danny nods with a frown.

"Do you want to get back with her?"

"When I thought she was cheating on me all my feelings left, and now I have you and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either Danny, you mean a lot to me."

Danny smiles, and pulled Lindsay into a hug.

"I love you Linds, and no feelings for her can possibly come back because I'm madly in love with you," he placed his forehead on hers.

Lindsay leaned up and captured his lips with hers. His arms tightened around her waist and her tongue slid through his mouth, wrestling with his.

"Woah Danny boy," Don's voice was heard. Danny pulls back and looks at Don with a frown.

"What Don, I'm kind of busy here if you don't notice."

"I actually came to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Lindsay asked.

"For actually thinking that Danny would leave you for Rikki. I guess I was just mad because Danny broke up with Rikki because he believed she was cheating and I didn't want him to cheat on you with her. I should of known that Danny has better judgment than that."

"Of course I have good judgment I would and will never leave Lindsay or think about cheating her."

"I've realized that now Danny, so we're still cool right?"

Danny nods, "Of course we are Don, me and you are best friends," Danny pulled Don into a hug.

"Well isn't that cute," Lindsay smiled. "Now Don go away so I can make out with my boyfriend some more."

"Um... okay, you two, you know enjoy," he shook his head and quickly left.

"Now where were we?" Lindsay asked pressing Danny up against the wall and kissing him deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Stella was in the bathroom with Kendall. Kendall came out of the stall and went to wash her hands, noticing Stella watching her with a smile.

"Hey Stella," she smiled while now drying her hands.

"We were talking at our table, you seem very fond of Mac."

"I admit it I am Stella, he's a cool guy, he is a really good person. I couldn't be happier that you're with him instead of Frankie."

"So you do just like Mac as..."

"Just friends? Of course Stella. You guys are very happy and cute together I wouldn't even want to think about Mac in that way. He's cool, but that's just weird. Plus I already have another guy I'm interested in."

"Really? Is it Adam?" Stella asked without thinking, but saw the small blush appearing on Kendall's face. "It is," Stella smiled. "That's great."

"It is?" Kendall asked. "He seems..."

"Nervous? Don't worry you'll get used to that, he's like that with pretty girls. I haven't seen him so nervous with a girl before. I think you guys would be great together, just have to slowly work on it."

"I do want to get to know him better."

"That's perfect Kendall," Stella beamed. "Maybe one day we will all be able to hang out."

"I hope so, Frankie's dad is strict, but my mom is pretty easy going."

"But you're mainly worried about how Frankie would react."

Kendall nods with a frown. Stella pats Kendall's shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about Frankie all that much."

"I hope your right," Kendall sighs. "Is romance always this complicated?"

"That depends."

"Your relationship with Mac doesn't seem complicated."

"Well um... that Kendall is a really long story."

"Will I hear it?"

"Let's just say people keep trying to get in the way, but we're strong enough to make it through."

"Frankie told me you were pregnant with Mac's child."

Stella nods, "I am."

"How far along are you?"

"About three months."

"Almost done with first trimester then. Was Mac's mom mad?"

"Yeah, she thought we knew better, but she'll help out with the baby even though we're responsible for it."

"Sounds tough, ever since you were pregnant you guys haven't you know again have you?"

Stella laughs at her question, "We haven't."

"Oh alright, well I think lunch is about over. I'm in your classes all day too."

"Yeah, we're going to get along just fine," Stella smiles wrapping her arm around Kendall's and they left the bathroom.

"You guys have been gone forever," Adam smiles.

"We had a few things to discuss," Kendall answers smiling back at Adam.

"Glad your back now," Mac smiles, scooting over so Stella can sit down.

"And you don't have to worry, Kendall only wants to be friends with you," Stella whispered in Mac's ear. He smiled and pulled back.

"Thanks good to hear huh?" Mac asked kissing Stella's cheek. "Looks like them two are distracted now," Mac nods to the smiling Adam and Kendall talking.

"See you had nothing to worry about," Stella grinned.

"Me, I wasn't worried, I think that was you and Adam."

"Sure," Stella playfully slapped his arm, and then the bell had rung. She grabbed his hand and walked to class together. Today was going well, and they were going to keep it that way.


	22. Time of Rest and Comfort

_sorry for the extended delay but now I'm back with this story to give you an update_

**_Time of Rest and Comfort_**

The rest of the day went well. Adam spent the majority of his day getting to know Kendall some more. Stella and Mac were normal and Danny and Lindsay didn't have to worry about Rikki the rest of the school day.

The group all met out on the front stairs.

"Okay, so you guys all ready to head over to Sullivan's?" Danny asked.

All nod except Stella, Mac taking notice.

"I want to guys, but I need some rest, I'm not feeling up to it right now."

"Aw Stella, it's not the same without you, wish you were feeling better," Lindsay sighs.

"You guys go have fun, I'm going to stay with Stella."

"Mac you don't have to Millie can always look after me."

"It's alright Stella, your the most important thing in my life," Mac squeezed Stella's hand.

The girls let out an aw, and the guys just rolled their eyes.

"Okay, well I hope you feel better Stella," Lindsay smiled, and everyone else nods.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Mac nod and within the next minute everyone left for Sullivan's.

Mac had called for his mom to pick him and Stella up and she came within the next twenty minutes.

Once Millie had pulled up to the school, Mac and Stella had headed to the car, both entering, Stella in the back.

"You guys doing good?"

"We are," Mac nods.

"We were going to head to Sullivan's but I'm not exactly feeling up to it."

"Yeah, a pregnancy sure can make you feel worn out."

"That's what I'm here for mom, making her feel better," Mac smiles.

"Your son has been amazing this whole time Millie."

Millie nods, and they finally arrived to the house. Once entering Stella goes to the couch to lay down.

Mac went into the kitchen with Millie.

"McCanna, are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine, just Stella being pregnant is being tough on her."

"I bet it is, anyone bothering you too about it?"

"Her ex Frankie, he's not a good guy, I don't like him one bit. He's the one I'm worried about, he's dangerous. I feel like if I'm not with her something bad will happen."

"That just shows how much you love her. She's a tough girl, but I don't think she minds you being protective." That also shows you how amazing you'll be as a father."

"That's what scares me mom, disappointing her when the baby comes."

"Listen to me McCanna," she placed her hand on his cheek. "You aren't going to disappoint her, your a good man and love her very much. You have nothing to worry about."

Mac nods placing his hand over hers, "Guess I just needed a one on one talk with you to make me feel better. Thanks mom."

"Anything for you son, now go tend to Stella and I'll start some dinner."

Mac smiles, pulling Millie into a hug, "I love you mom."

"Love you too son," she kissed his cheek and pushed him softly out of the kitchen.

He saw Stella laying on the couch her hands on her belly. Mac smiled slightly and went to go squat next to her. Once he placed his hand on hers, she almost jumped up. She opened her eyes.

"Oh it's only you," Stella gives him a sigh of releif, her eyes red.

"Stella, what were you dreaming about?"

"Me and our baby getting hurt by Frankie," Stella frowned, Mac wiped a curl out of her face.

"I'm never going to let that happen."

"I know you won't," she nodded and then sat up, letting Mac sit next to her. She placed her head on his shoulder and had him rubbing her back.

"If he even got close to either of you, I will protect you from any harm. Even though you're pretty capable."

"And I thank you for that, not many guys would do that for me."

"I'd do it because I love you, and this love isn't ever going away," he replied, kissing her below the ear.

"That's something I'm glad to hear."

"And that's the truth."

Stella nods, "I love you too."

"You know, your right, that is good to hear," Mac smiled.

"Everyday I am very thankful that I have you in my life."

"I'm thankful too, you make me happier than I thought I could ever be."

"Well it's easy to be happy with you," she grabbed his hand their fingers intertwining together.

Mac smirks, and brings her hand to his lips and kisses gently.

"Your missing something," Mac digs through his pocket and pulled out the ring he gave her over their winter break. He slipped it over her finger, leaving Stella smiling brightly.

"I was looking for this, this morning. I thought I lost it, I would have been so sad, you put so much thought into giving me this ring, I would hate to lose it."

"It bonds us together, and I'm glad we have each other," Mac admits.

"I love you so much Mac," she kissed him in the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too Stella, so much," he kissed her gently making her snuggle into Mac. Things were good between them the way it should be. Nothing was going to mess up that love between the two.

* * *

**_So this chapter was just simply adorable wasn't it. If you want more you know what to do, leave a little note so this story can remain strong please and thank you. :D_**


	23. Friendly Betting

_y, so just for info purposes since this long delay, it's Tuesday in January and Stella is 3 months pregnant still_

**_Friendly Betting_**

The next day came Mac had something to take care of so when they went to school him and Stella went their separate ways.

Stella went over to greet Don and Jess, who were making out at their locker.

"You guys seriously have to stop this," she slammed Jess' locker shut, causing them both to jump and pull back.

"You guys go at it more than me and Mac and I'm supposed to be the hormonal one."

"Sorry, I don't why we can't help ourselves."

"Maybe you guys could take a making out break. It's hard to stomach."

"I think we're on a break right now."

"No, I think you guys should go the rest of this week without kissing."

"That's not going to work Stell," Don shook his head.

"No Don, Stella's right, that would be a good idea."

"What would be a good idea?" Mac comes up behind Stella wrapping his arms around her waist his lips nuzzling her neck.

"Me and Jess stop kissing for a whole week."

"That's not going to work, I can already tell you that."

"See Stella, even Mac agrees with us."

"It was Stella's idea?" he asked, turning Stella around.

"They make out too much Mac."

"True," Mac nods, "It would be a good change, sometimes I get tired of seeing that."

"You know what would be fun," Jess smiled.

"What?" the three ask.

"To have a little wager, who can go longest without kissing the other partner. If I can't kiss Don, you and Mac can't kiss each other."

"Just at school?" Don asked.

"No everywhere we go."

"Your on Jess," Stella shook her friend's hand.

"Bet is on."

Both guys moan, "We don't have a say in this?" they ask.

"Nope," Jess grins. "Have fun Stella, just hope your hormones don't make you lose."

"I have self control."

"These days are never going to end," Don moaned.

"Okay, so the deal is who can go the longest without kissing, the ONLY place you can kiss is the cheek. Nowhere near the mouth or right below the ear."

"I liked right below the ear," Don sighs.

"Come on Don, let's get to class," Mac nods so they aren't tempted by their girlfriends.

"I think this bet is more for the guys, they can't contain themselves sometimes."

"I think they'll break before we do," Stella smiled.

"I have a good idea."

"What?"

"Make ourselves irresistible to the guys, whichever one caves first will have to pay and then we can split the money."

"You're smart Jess, but can we do that to the guys?"

"It'll teach them they can't always get what they want."

"Let's get to class then," Stella grabbed her friend's class and they walked to science class.

When the girls made themselves known they sat down next to their partner.

Jess grabbed onto Don's hand, while Stella hand went up and down Mac's thigh.

"Your so sexy Mac," she leans over and kissed his cheek.

"Um… thank you," he grins, "You're sexy too," he whispers and then kissed her cheek.

"This is going to be hard Jess," Don frowned, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Come on don't worry, Mac and Stella don't have a chance," she whispers in his ear, making shivers roll down his spine.

"I love you Jess."

"I love you too Don," she kissed his cheek.

After first period was over, the dreadful second came along. They told all their other friends what was going on so they'd keep and eye on the couples.

Mac and Stella had gym with Kendall in the class.

"So heard about your little bet."

"Yeah, honestly it's hard."

"I think it's a good idea, dating doesn't always have to consist of kissing or making out."

"Me and my ex, we barely ever had the urge to kiss or make out every five minutes. I think this bet will do you guys some good," the girl smiled.

"Talking about romance, how are you and Adam doing?"

"He's so nervous, I called him last night, it's so cute of how nervous he is."

"Well that's Adam, the cute nervous type. So you think you and him…"

"Honestly I can see us together, I just feel like I'd be doing more, he's so nervous what if I want to kiss him."

"You want to kiss him?" Stella smiled, pulling her friend into a hug.

Kendall blushed a pink color, "I know I've only met him yesterday, but I already had a dream of me and him kissing, it was nice too. He was nervous at first then got into it."

"You should totally go for it then."

"Maybe," she shrugs with a smile on her face, a small twinkling appeared in her eyes. Stella nudged Mac who looked at the girl with a smile.

"He'll love you," Stella wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Not so um sure about that."

"You're a great girl Kendall, you'll do Adam some good."

"I hope so," Kendall nodded.

The rest of the day ended quickly. Kendall was talking to Adam and Don and Mac were sitting together on the steps waiting on their girlfriends.

"Guess what happened today Mac."

"What?"

"Me and Jess couldn't handle it so we made out."

"You did that's great, where's the money?"

He digs in his pocket pulling out a twenty dollar bill handing it to his friend.

Soon the girls came back and their boyfriends greeted them, Mac pulled Stella close, and brought his lips to hers, his hands laying on her ass.

A smile lit Jess' face not knowing what was going on.

The couple pulls back fully flushed.

"WE win!" Jess shouts, making Mac look at her with a frown.

"No you didn't you and Don caved."

Jess shook her head, "Did Don tell you this?"

Mac shook his head, "Why would you do that Don?"

"If you ask me I thought it was pretty funny."

"Well here's your money back."

"No Mac, you keep it, sorry about Don," Jess shook her head giving her boyfriend a playful scowl. "I'll get him back for that."

"I bet you will," Stella winks at her friend. Both couples head home for some much needed alone time.

* * *

**_Hope this chapter was alright for the long extended delay hope I did good with an update. If you want more you kno how to make my muse proud :) _**


	24. Like The Good Ole Days

_This chapter is one hundred percent complete fluff with friendship, couples taking a break from it all_

**_Like The Good Ole Days_**

Millie had started a job, which Mac was happy for, but that meant he would have to cook dinner because she'll be gone from noon to 8 o' clock every other day.

Mac had Stella snuggling next to him, they decided to watch a movie before they started dinner.

"I can get used to this after high school, me and you just snuggled together on the couch while the baby is asleep or at her grandmother's," Stella smiles.

Mac smirked, nuzzling her neck with his warm lips.

"I think we stopped paying attention to the movie."

"Seems like it," Mac nods pulling back. "I don't even remember what we're watching."

"Me either," Stella sighs. "What else could we possibly do?"

He gave her a smirk and leaned into her pulling her into a very heated kiss. Mac's shirt was about to be removed when there was a knocking on the door.

Mac got up and went to go answer the door, it was none other then the two couples, Jess and Don, with Danny and Lindsay.

"Um… what are you guys doing here?" Mac frowned.

"We've decided to come over, your mom said it was okay," Lindsay nodded.

"She did?"

"Yeah, found out she's at my mom's job."

"And what are you two doing here?" Mac asked Don and Jess.

"Our parents let us come over, so can we come inside or not?"

"I don't know Don, you conned me out of money."

"I told you I was sorry."

"I'm kidding Don, come in," Mac side steps letting them enter.

Stella was lying down on the couch.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We haven't been hanging out a lot all together lately," Lindsay replies for all.

"Maybe that's because when we hang out you are all too busy making out."

"Sorry for that," Lindsay sighed. "It's just hard concentrating."

"I'd expect that response from Danny, but from you," Stella shook her head.

"So while you're under my house, can we all try not to get frisky?" Mac mentions.

"The key word is try," Don smirks, kissing Jess' cheek.

"Don, Mac is right we should just hang out like normal times. No kissing involved."

"That won't last long," Stella teases.

"So Stella, how's your baby doing?" Lindsay drops the other conversation.

"Um… fine, I just feel tired a lot."

"I'm sorry I'm putting you through all of this pain sweetie," Mac kissed her forehead.

Stella smiles, "I think we should start dinner, I'm getting a little hungry."

"We'll help you cook Mac, won't we Don," Danny nudged his friend.

"Um… of course," Don smiled, they all kissed their girlfriends and then headed into the kitchen.

"So Stella, you been thinking of names for the baby?"

"No, but I really want a girl."

"If it's a girl she's going to be spoiled," Lindsay smirked.

"It's been a while since it's been just us girls hanging out."

"It really has," Jess smiled. "Those guys are such a distraction sometimes."

"You got that right," Lindsay grinned.

"So um… how are your hormones Stella?"

"Horrible," she sighed. "I promised I wouldn't get too carried away, I haven't had sex since that night and if you guys didn't come over we would have went through with it, and we promised we wouldn't do it again for a while."

"That must be hard."

"You guys um…"

"Have sex with our guys?" Jess asked and then nodded. "It happened a few times."

"Me and Danny only did it like three times, it's good that you're holding off."

"I would feel guilty if we actually did it. I'm living in his house, I think it would be different if we weren't living with Millie, but I'm so happy she's helping us out with this bay, wouldn't do anything to make her change her mind."

"That's good that you guys are holding off."

"Me too," Stella smiled slightly, reaching for the remote they found something on the tv to watch while they waited for dinner.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mac was looking in the fridge/freezer for some food. The other two were sitting at the table.

"You nervous about being a father Mac?" Don asked.

"Not really," he shrugs, "but when the baby is being born I'll probably be nervous."

"I know if I had a kid, I wouldn't know what to do with myself," Danny inputs.

"Then why have sex with Lindsay if you're afraid if that'll happen."

"I'm not afraid I just don't think I'm kid material."

"Me either," Don nodded. "I love Jess to death but having a kid that's too much for me. We already discussed children we want to be out of college first."

"Sometimes I wish me and Stella had better planning, but it happened and we just have to deal with it."

"You just love her too much Mac, you're brains weren't working straight, there was nothing you could change about that."

"Since when did you guys get so damn smart," Mac smirks.

"Funny, let's make some dinner before Stella gets too hungry."

Mac nods finally taking out some food items, he got the guys to help cook.

Within the next hour dinner was done, the guys came out serving their girls they had made spaghetti and garlic bread. Soon they all had their plates and everyone sat down and started eating.

"Mac this is amazing, you'll have to cook for our family," Stella smiled.

"Always something I'll look forward to," Mac grins, kissing the top of her head causing the girls to aw.

* * *

**_Next chapter I'm fast forwarding to the month of March since this is still January, them having two more months left of school. I have soooo many other stories I want to share with you guys, but I don't want to post too many while I still have stories in progress, but like promised I'm finishing this high school story, so glad your enjoying and hope you don't mind the time jump. Review if you still want more._**

**_and just if you haven't checked it out posted a new story well one shot that rated M so if u like reading M stuff go check it out_**


	25. Step in The Right Direction

_**Step in The Right Direction**_

The long winter was finally over, it was March and the weather in New York just got a little bit warmer.

The weekend had ended, Stella hadn't been feeling good so Mac, Stella and Millie had to go to Stella's doctor to see if she was okay.

"I really hate doctors," Stella frowned as they walked into school.

"I hate those places, everything is so white in the rooms."

She nods, "I'm just glad I'm feeling better."

"Me too, I can't have my wife getting hurt, can I?"

"My husband is a very caring man," she whispered kissing his cheek.

"I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac," she pulled him into a hug, her face burying in the crook of his neck, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Well if it isn't the cutest couple in the school," Frankie comes over with a scowl.

"You haven't bothered us for almost two months Frankie, what's your problem?"

"I heard Stella was sick this weekend, you're showing a little there babe."

Mac looks at Frankie with a snarl, "Don't say anything to Stella you hear me?"

"Like I have to listen to you Taylor," he shook his head and left.

Seconds later they saw Kendall running up to them. She had a bruise on her cheek.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Stella asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I got slapped twice last night, once by Frankie and then by his dad."

"Poor thing," Stella pulled her into a hug, Kendall let out some soft cries. "It's going to be okay, alright kiddo," she rubs her friends back. Kendall pulls away slowly, wiping her tears.

"I don't like it there, whenever his dad gets mad at my mom, he just comes to find and hit me."

"I'm so sorry you have to go through that Kendall."

"Thanks for caring Stella."

"You're like a sister to me, if you have any other problems you can just talk to me, okay?"

Kendall nods, "Thanks."

Mac smiled at Stella, kissing her cheek.

"You'll be a great mother," he puts his hand on her small belly.

"You guys are too cute."

"Speaking of cute," Stella nods to Adam coming over.

"Hey," he greets them all then quickly turning to Kendall offering a gasp, and he pulled her close. "What happened, are you okay? I don't have to beat anyone up do I?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," Kendall smirked.

"I'll always be there for you Kendall," he nods, placing his hand on her cheek. "No matter what."

Kendall smiled got bigger and she pulled him close, their lips touching. First Adam was hesitant and then got into the feel of the kiss. Stella and Mac couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, that was um…" Adam pulls back his cheeks remaining flushed.

Kendall smiled, kissing him again, this time harder than before. Kendall pulls back.

"Um… better the second time."

"How about the third?" Adam smirked, kissing her softly, his hands in her hair.

"Let's leave these two lovebirds alone," Stella winked to Mac and then they went into the building.

"Woah, get it man," Danny walked up to the two kissing. They both pulled back embarrassed.

"Nice Danny, you ruined their mood," Don walks up to them.

"Can we um…" Adam asked Kendall. She nodded and grabbed his hand and they went into the school, hoping not to get embarrassed again.

Soon school had started it was around the middle of the science class. Stella's hands touched her stomach.

"Mac, the baby kicked," Stella whispered to him while their teacher was talking.

"And I missed it," Mac frowned. "That's like the third time."

"Don't worry it'll kick for you one day."

Mac nodded, grabbing Stella hand, squeezing it softly.

"I love you."

"Love you too," she whispered back to Mac.

Minutes later it was finally time for the usual science fair project. They were working in pairs with this project. Mac with Stella, Danny and Don, Lindsay and Kendall, Jess and Adam.

They had to think of a topic to experiment.

"What um… do you want to do this on?"

"How is the quickest way to make Frankie mad?" Stella smirked.

"That's not really a project there Stella, it only takes a kiss to make him angry."

"Yeah, you're right," she nods.

"I don't know what we should do Danny," Don frowned.

"Me either, we can take the easy way out and do will plants survive in sun light or in darkness without water."

"Plants are lame Danno, forget it we're not doing plants."

"You know what we should do, how much water can you drink before you have to go to the bathroom?"

"That does sound like something we would do," Don shook his head. "But we'll have to test both males and females."

"We'll have our girls help us."

Don nodded.

It was kind of a relief when first period ended, it was then time for gym. They all had to run a mile, but Stella had to walk a mile, the teacher didn't want her running getting hurt.

"I think that's the first time our teacher was nice to me."

"I guess he is a softy after all," Mac smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be running?"

"No, I don't feel like running."

"I thought you wanted to go to the Marines."

"Trust me Stella, you are my first priority."

Stella smiled, "You know your mom can take care of me when you're gone."

"Maybe when our child gets older, I don't want to miss any of its childhood."

"You're a good man Mac," she grinned, and Mac placed his hand on her belly.

"Still won't kick," Mac sighs.

"It's going to be fine Mac, I promise," she kissed his cheek, and Mac pulled her close. He didn't want to squeeze her tightly, but then when he was fixing to pull back, he felt a little kick.

"The baby kicked for me," Mac smiled.

"See told you, I guess I already have that mother's instinct."

Mac offered a small laugh and shook his head, he grabbed her hand and they walked together around the track to finish their mile.

When class was about to end Kendall came up to them, with a smile on her face.

"Hey Kendall, are you having a good day?"

"You kidding? My dream finally came true I kissed Adam, and he was great at it. Only thing I have to worry about it my family," Kendall frowned. "Glad I have you guys who care about me."

"Well you're like family Kendall, we'll be there when you need us the most."

"Good to hear, you guys are amazing," she gave them both hugs, and then it was off to lunch.


	26. How Fast Time Goes

_So as this chappie will tell you the story is full speed ahead now they are near the end of April. It's a smooth intro to the time jump just not random, hope you'll enjoy this, more chapters will be coming though possibly will have many chapters left. Twenty tops added to the number of chapters I have right now with this update _

_Quick A/N Stella is six months pregnant_

**How Fast Time Goes**

The weeks have been passing by quicker than they liked, Stella was in the stage of pregnancy where her hormones were high. Danny and Lindsay took like a week break from each other, but it tore them apart so their friends helped them back together. Don and Jess have been going strong, they were already planning their wedding they wanted to take place after they got through with college. And as for Kendall and Adam, Frankie stopped bothering them both. Kendall hadn't been abused for weeks and the group was very thankful for that.

Now Mac was outside sitting on the bench with Stella at school, his arm wrapped around her waist, his fingers gently massaging Stella's belly.

"One more month of school Stella," Mac kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe how strong we've been."

"We are married after all," he grinned.

Stella looked up at Mac, "Mac?"

"Yeah Stella."

"You're so very sexy to me right now."

"You want to have sex at school?"

"I wouldn't dare have sex at school."

"You want to skip school?"

Stella shook her head with a smile on her face, "Stop jumping to conclusions, I just want to make out with you," her fingers run through his hair and she pulled his lips on her. Her tongue plunging into his mouth, both tongues heated in their passionate moment.

Mac's hands roamed up her chest, his hands gently massaging her breasts.

Stella moans, her mouth sucking on Mac's bottom lip.

"I need you in me."

"After school I promise you," he whispers in her ear, his lips brushing against her neck, sucking and his teeth assisting with nibbling and biting every inch of her neck.

Stella pulls back, kissing his cheek softly.

"I love you Mac," she whispers her lips sucking on the lobe of his ear, her tongue teasing the surface.

"Love you too Stella," he moans as her mouth roamed his neck, nibbling and sucking hard, leaving a mark.

"Woah, you guys seriously need to get a room," Danny came up to the couple making out.

"Danny I'm pregnant so leave me alone."

"Where's Lindsay?" Mac asked, grabbing hold of Stella's hand, her lips still on his neck.

"Sick, so I'm hear solo. Now I know how you guys feel when I'm all over Lindsay."

"Stella Danny's right," Mac smirked, Stella too lost on Mac's neck.

"You keep that up Stella and Mac's whole neck will be sore," Danny grinned, his hands in his pockets.

"Don't tempt a pregnant woman Messer."

"Wouldn't think of it, you could beat the hell out of me even if you weren't."

Stella pulls back from Mac, with a satisfied smile.

"You got that right," Stella winked, licking her lips and then started kissing the other side of Mac's neck.

"Um… I'm gonna go now," Danny gulps and ran off. Stella pulls back from Mac.

"You're such a tease."

"Come on Mac, we're at school," Stella smirked pushing her off the bench.

Mac shook his head and followed Stella to their now shared locker. She was fixing to open it when Mac pulled Stella's back against his chest. His lips lowered on her neck.

"I think I'm going to have to repay you for that," Mac sucks hard on her neck, teeth and tongue also on her skin.

She turns around, "Are you sure your not the one with those weird hormones?"

The bell had finally rung for school to start both couldn't wait until after school was over, which came surprisingly fast.

Before they knew it the happy couple was holding hands, walking home.

The house was quiet when they entered. Stella pulled Mac to his room, pushing him onto the bed. Clothes being shed and then a union started, one they didn't have since the first night they had sex and their world changing.

This brought back memories of how good it was. It was all that kissing they did at the party that got them hypened up in the first place.

_Mac pulled out of Stella, Stella whimpering when he pulled away._

_Stella's lips were all over Mac's body._

_"Mac, do you think we should have um… used protection."_

_"You don't regret what we did, do you?"_

_"Not at all, just thinking out loud."_

_"Want me to go?" Mac asked sitting up on her bed._

_"Not even for a second," she kissed his ear and then pounced back onto him._

And now in present time they were both breathless, Mac's lips kissing all over her body.

"You sure know how to make me feel good Mac," Stella whispered.

"Glad you feel so loved," Mac placed his lips back onto hers, for a few more minutes of heated passion.

"I think I'm going to take a shower, can you cook me your specialty?" Stella asked her fingers roaming up and down his body.

They both did what they needed to do, once Mac put the food in the oven.

Stella usually didn't take long with her shower. Mac went to go check on her. Her head was leaning against the wall, the towel over her shaking body. He rushed over to her.

"Stella!" he kneels next to her. She moans softly.

"Mac…"

"Ssh, everything will be okay," Mac picked her up placing her on the toilet seat. He quickly rushed for a phone and called the ambulance.

Her body felt limp, so it was hard getting her dressed. After dressing her he placed her on the couch, rushing into the kitchen to shut off the oven.

Mac sat next to Stella, who had her eyes closed.

"Stella," he kisses her cheek. "You have to stay awake for me, please."

He quickly grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly.

"Mac, if I can't tell you this again, I love you so very much."

"You're not going to die on me Stella. When's the last time you ate?"

Stella shrugs, Mac's heart breaking at her pale face.

What felt like eternity the ambulance finally came. Mac was fixing to get in the vehicle with her, but they advised him not to.

"I'm not leaving her, you have to let me come."

"Mac," Stella whispers.

"Okay, come on," they drove off to the hospital.

* * *

_**Okay so I'm not going to permanately harm Stella or the baby becuz im not that evil. Almost done writing next chapter so it shouldn't be that long for the next update. If you want more you know what to do for my muse ;)**_


	27. Waiting For The News

_Sorry for the delay and that this chapter is shorter than the others I just wanted u guys to find out about Stella before I go on my four day vacation with no computer at all_

**_Waiting for The News_**

Mac hated waiting especially when he didn't know what was happening with Stella. He called his friends and his mother, who all came quicker than he had expected.

Millie sat next to Mac, "McCanna, tell me what happened," she grabbed his hand, and he just shook his head.

"I don't even know mom, I'm trying to remain strong."

"She's a tough woman son, she's going to be fine."

He stood up, "But what if she isn't?" he shouts, running off.

"I'll go catch him Miss Taylor," Don got up out of his seat, running towards Mac. "Mac listen, Stella is going to be fine. When's the last time she ate anything?"

"I don't know Don, okay? She doesn't even remember, what if the baby doesn't make it?" tears trying be kept inside fell.

"Mac, you have to remain positive."

"How can I stay positive, if I don't know WHAT THE HELL is going on!"

"Mac Taylor Sir, you have to stay quiet," the doctor came over to Mac.

"Not until I know what's happening to Stella."

"I assure you she is doing fine sir. As a matter of fact you can go see her."

Mac quickly stood up, "And the baby?"

"Still going strong, come on, let's go see her," he grabbed Mac's hand and walked him to Stella's room.

He saw her hooked up to two tubes, one for oxygen and one for fluid.

Her eyes were closed.

"I'll let you have some time with her," he nods and left the room closing the door.

Mac sat in a chair next to Stella's bed. He gripped onto her hand, his thumb running over the surface of her hand.

"Thank god your okay Stella, you scared me almost to death. I don't want to lose you or the baby, we've been through so much already," the tears finally fell. "I didn't want to lose the chance to see how great a father I would turn out to be. I can't stand the thought of you leaving my life for good," he wipes his eyes, kissing her hand and then each of her fingers. "Don't ever leave me Stella, I don't know what I'll do without you. You've been a great friend, girlfriend, wife and mother to our child."

He pressed his cheek against her stomach, kissing the warm skin.

"I love you so much Stella, I can't stand the thought of you gone," he whispers, and pulls back. As he rested his hand on her cheek, Stella eyes slowly opened.

"Mac," she whispers, tears forming in her eyes. "When I was in the bathroom I thought I was a goner."

"Please don't say that, you're the strongest person I know," he kissed her gently every inch of her neck. "I love you so much sweetheart."

"I love you too Mac, sorry. I'm oh so sorry for scaring you. You'll be an amazing father, because you're an amazing husband. I can't possibly picture my life without you."

"Say no more Stella, because I'm here to stay," his fingers intertwined with her and Mac's head was placed gently on Stella's chest. Stella's free hand massaging his scalp, and that's how they stayed for a couple of more minutes.

The doctor had came in shortly after the tears dropped.

"Can she come home today Doctor?"

"I'm afraid she has to stay here over night, so we can monitor her and the baby. Good thing we got to her when we did, or else the symptoms could have been worse."

"Can I stay with her then?"

He nods, "Want me to go get the rest of your crew?"

"No need," Mac waves in the crew who was standing by the door. His mother in there before everyone else, she rushed over to Stella.

"Are you okay sweetheart, don't scare us ever again, we don't want you losing this kid."

"I'm so sorry Millie," Stella's tears fell again, Millie hugging her softly.

Mac admired the scene between his mom and his wife. He was so glad they got along just fine.

About an hour of wishing Stella well, the kids went home and the ones that remained were the Taylors.

"McCanna, I'm staying here with you two."

"Mom, you don't have to."

"You two are my kids, I'm going to look after you both for tonight."

The doctor nods his head, "I already laid out some things for you guys to sleep on. I'll be in here to check on Ms. Bonasera frequently."

They all nod and he left closing the door. Stella had already fell asleep, Mac's hand covering hers.

Moments later Millie got situated and slowly drifted to sleep. Mac carefully got in the bed next to Stella when he felt her move. He kissed the top of her head, and intertwined their fingers together. Stella's head rested on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Stella, everything is going to be fine. I love you so much beautiful," he whispers, kissing her ear softly, and he slowly fell asleep.

Millie opening her eyes once more to see Mac happily snuggled into Stella.

"Things are going to be perfectly fine McCanna," Millie whispers, finally falling back asleep.


	28. One Of The Longest Days

_It's been like a month since ive updated this story… blame RL not me lol, hope u are still reading if so enjoy this chapter_

**_One Of The Longest Days_**

The next morning Mac woke up with an ache in his neck. He saw his mom sitting on the chair reading a book.

"Morning, McCanna."

"Hey mom."

"I'm glad Stella and the baby are okay."

"So am I son, I know you would be miserable without them."

He nods, then feeling Stella move her arms to stretch noticing Mac on the bed with her, and Millie in the chair.

"Can I go home yet?" Stella moans.

"Not yet Stella, you have to stay till tonight. The doctor needs a twenty four hour watch on you before you can come home," Mac sighed.

"Thanks for staying with me last night, I appreciate it a lot."

"You're my wife, it's my job to care."

"You're a good husband," she whispers closing her eyes.

"You just rest Stella," Mac kissed the top of her head. "I want to go outside for a walk."

"Okay McCanna, I'll watch Stella while you're out."

"I actually wanted you to come and walk with me."

"Don't you want someone watching Stella?"

"I do, but I need to talk to you about something that has been bothering me."

"Okay," Millie nods, "Let me go get the doctor to monitor her and then we'll go for a walk."

Millie got up from the couch, and went to go get the doctor.

"She'll be in good hands."

Mac nods and thanks the doctor. Millie and Mac head outside to the park just behind the hospital.

"So what has been bothering you McCanna?"

"It's all my fault that she's in this hospital."

"Nothing is your fault, it just happened."

"I should have made sure she made it into the shower safe. All day I never made sure she ate or nothing. I could have gotten her killed," Mac frowns, and Millie pulled him into a hug.

"It's not your fault Mac okay? You don't have anything to be blamed for. She should have been eating, she shouldn't need you reminding her."

"I'm going to be a bad father."

"Don't say that McCanna, your going to be a great father just like your dad was."

"I can't even take care of my wife, how can I possibly take care of a child?"

"You are not going to be alone in raising a child. I will be there to help, and Stella will love this child, because it's hers too. So don't think for a second you are going to be alone in all this."

"I knew I wasn't old enough to have a child, I regret doing this to Stella. I can't do anything right."

"You'll do perfectly fine with a child."

"How can I do fine, when I'm away in the Marines?"

"I thought you weren't going to the Marines."

"I want to serve my country Mom, it's what I need to do."

"You are not abandoning your child or Stella Mac, your father did and you see how it turned out. You are the only one I have left, I do not want to lose you like I lost your father."

"You're not going to lose me, I'm going to be fine."

"Did you ever think of what this would do to your relationship with Stella? I will not let you abandon her."

"I'm not going to abandon her, okay?"

"Okay, let's head back inside."

"You go, I just want to be alone for a while."

"Do not do anything you'll regret later Mac."

"I'm not, I can take care of myself, okay?" Mac shook his head and walked away.

Millie offered her son a small frown, and headed back to Stella's room.

"Where's Mac?" Stella asked after opening her eyes a few minutes after Millie entered the room again.

"He wanted to be alone."

"It's all my fault isn't it? I should know that I need to take care of my body since I'm pregnant. It isn't a piece of cake."

"Nothing ever is."

"Are you okay Millie?"

"Yeah, but thanks for asking Stella."

"You're welcome."

Millie nodded. There was some silence when Stella spoke up.

"Something is wrong Millie, I can tell by the look in your eyes. What happened with Mac?"

"He… wants to go into the Marines."

"He told me he decided he wouldn't do it."

"That's what I thought."

"Why didn't he tell me about it?"

Millie shrugs, "I wish I knew Stella," she patted her hand.

"He's not going to leave me, is he?"

"No, he loves you too much to do that."

"Why would he make a decision without talking me about it?"

"I don't know Stella."

"What did I do wrong, I thought me and him were happy together. He's going to abandon me, isn't he?"

"He wouldn't just get up and leave."

"But what if he does?"

"He's just going through a tough time, he blames himself for what happened."

"It's not his fault, he has to know that. He can't do this to me."

"I know, after he's by himself for a while, he'll realize how stupid he's being."

"I hope so, I can't lose him," Stella frowns, the tears finally falling.

Millie wraps an arm around Stella.

"Everything is going to be okay Stella."

She nods, and just cried some more.

* * *

**_Uh oh here's more trouble, but of course Mac's just not going to get up and leave Stella and the baby like that. Please if you r still reading leave a review, and just hope I update this story quicker than two months._**


	29. Lot of Talking and Thinking

_Okay this week was very long for me which is why I dind't get a chance to post but here's the next update, hope that mob isn't coming for me anytime soon_

**_Lot of Talking and Thinking_**

"Mac, what the hell are you doing here?" Don asked when he opened the door for his friend. "Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital with Stella?"

"It's a long story. Can I come in?"

"Fine," he nodded and let him in, they both sat down on the couch.

"I panicked."

"About what?"

"Don, how do they expect me to be a father if I can't take care of Stella?"

"I'm pretty sure your mother told you already, but you don't have to be the one reminding Stella to eat or anything. She should know she's carrying your guys' child."

"I'm going into the Marines."

Don gave Mac and upset glare. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I need to serve my country."

"You need to take care of your child first. You don't want Stella to do this alone do you?"

"She's better off doing it all herself."

"Do you even know what you're saying? Mac, you love her right?"

"Of course I do. I will always love her."

"Then why in the hell are you abandoning her?"

"I'm not abandoning her."

"Well it sure seems like it to me."

"You don't know Don."

"I don't huh? My mom abandoned my dad; she made him raise me all by himself."

"Don, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know. I can't let you do to Stella what my mom did to us. If you go through with this you are going to make the biggest mistake of your life. I don't think Stella would ever forgive you for it."

Mac sighs, "Of course she wouldn't, I wouldn't even want her to forgive me."

"Mac whatever you do, please just go back to Stella, before she does think you have abandoned her and the baby."

Mac nodded, "Thanks Don for letting me see how dumb I'm being."

"I'm your friend, I want you to always do the right thing."

Mac smiled, and pulled his friend into a hug. "You know, Jess is very lucky to have found a guy like you."

"Thanks Mac, and remember Stella only deserves the best, do not ever become Frankie."

"I wouldn't ever think of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella woke up, Millie was still holding onto her hand.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Just an hour."

"And you stayed, for me."

"Of course I did honey, you are after all like a daughter to me."

"Thanks Millie for all the help you gave me during my pregnancy."

"Anything for you, okay sweetheart," Millie smiled and kissed Stella cheek.

Seconds of silence passed when they heard the door open, and there appeared Mac.

"Hey," Mac gave a soft smile to Stella.

"Hi," Stella replied back.

"Mom, can I have some time alone with Stella?"

"Of course McCanna," Millie got up from the chair, kissing the top of Stella's head. She walked to Mac and gave him a short hug, and then she left the room.

Mac silently walked over and sat in the chair, automatically grasping hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry Stella."

"I'm sorry too Mac, it's not your fault I'm in the hospital. I should have taken better care of myself."

"It's a two person job Stella, this is my kid too."

"I know… I um heard you were wanting to go into the Marines."

"I was thinking about it again, only because I was thinking how horrible of a father I would be."

"You'd be the best father our child would ever ask for," Stella replied, kissing his hand.

"You always know the right things to say."

"Because I can't stand seeing you sad, it makes you a lot more stubborn you know," Stella winked.

"Thanks," Mac smirked.

"I love you Mac, but you have to tell me what you're thinking, because this is how this relationship has to work. If it involves me or the baby, I don't like feeling out of the loop."

"I'm sorry Stella," Mac sighed, his hand covered her cheek and his thumb rubbed on the surface. "I can't stand the thought of me leaving you or the baby. As your husband I'm supposed to protect you."

"I love you as my husband," Stella smiled, and pulled Mac close planting a soft kiss onto his lips.

"Mmm, I've missed these soft beautiful lips," Mac traced them with his tongue. Stella let the tongue slip passed her mouth and she moaned as her tongue rubbed against his.

Stella smiled into the kiss when his hand slid up her thigh.

Moments later Mac pulled back.

"That felt nice, I really needed it Mac."

"Me too," he whispered and started to suck gently on her neck.

"Mac, as much as I enjoy this, I do not want to be turned on in a hospital bed."

He pulls back fully with a smirk on his face, "I'd have to agree with you there Stella," Mac replied, rubbing his arm up and down Stella's arm and then intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac," Stella wraped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which they would enjoy until they had to breathe for air.

Things were finally back to being better. Nothing could really ever tear this couple apart, they were too good for it.

* * *

**_No this isn't the end, there is more to come so stay tuned for it. _**


End file.
